A krimi
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: A hely, az idő, a körülmények változhatnak, de a szereplők mindig ugyanazok maradnak...
1. Chapter 1

Üdvözlök minden Kedves Olvasót!

Tudom, régen volt már, hogy írtam, de remélem megérte a várakozást az a történet, amin most dolgozok. Ez alkalommal kedvenc szereplőinket egy teljesen más környezetbe és időbe tettem. Azt hiszem, a cím mindent elárul és remélhetőleg felkelti az érdeklődést.

Külön köszönettel tartozom Gallynek a támogatásért, és Explorernek a sok hasznos tanácsért és persze Finn névváltozatának „használati jogáért".

Figyelembe ajánlom még youtube-os oldalamat, ahol kis videót is készítettem, illetve egy posztert is, amit itt találhattok meg:

http://kepfeltoltes.hu/070702/crimestorymswww.kepfeltoltes.hu.jpg

Remélem kellemes időtöltés lesz az olvasás és nem tagadjátok majd meg tőlem a véleményeket!

Jó szórakozást!

Egyed Matild

Ezt mindenki tudja, de azért leírom:

Marguerite, Roxton, Challenger, Veronica és Malone, nem az én figuráim. Csak kölcsönzöm őket az ismert televíziós műsorból. De Richard és Charlotte az én képzeletem szülöttei! Remélem büszke lehetek rájuk. :)))

* * *

1. fejezet

Sötét, fülledt késő nyári éjszaka volt. Az álmos texasi kis városra lassan, meleg esővel köszöntött be az ősz, ami az amúgy életvidám utcákat aggasztóan borús hangulattal telitette meg. Az álmos kisváros amúgy sem volt kedélyes, már hetek óta gyötörte egy rémálom.

„Újabb áldozatra vár a vörös rúzsos gyilkos. A rendőrség tehetetlen."

Charlotte Dunn automatikusan futotta végig az esti újságot, miközben kilépett az éjjel-nappali ajtaján. Nem szerette a rossz híreket, az ilyen különös brutalitással véghezvitt gyilkosságokat így inkább csak átfutotta. Amúgy is túl sokat hallott már az ügyről. Az egyetemen, a barátai között, mindenki csak arról az örültről beszélt, aki fiatal lányokat rabol el, és ki tudja mi mindent tesz velük, míg végül kioltja az életüket. Mindezt bizonyította, hogy mindegyik áldozatot vérvörös ajkakkal hagyta hátra a rendőrségnek. Többet azonban senki sem tudott. Charlotte elfojtott magában egy szatirikus gondolatot a rendőrök képességeiről, ami nem is esett nehezére, mert inkább a szerencsétlen sorsú lányok és családjuk sajnálatával volt elfoglalva.

Az éjjel-nappali és a kis lakása között lévő rövid utat a sötétség ellenére, magabiztos rutinnal tette meg. Mindig ezen az úton közlekedett, főleg a sikátorokban, keresztülvágva egy supermarket parkolóján, hogy rövidítsen. Minden lépése ugyanazt a követ érintette, mint az elsőző, az azt megelőző és az azokat megelőz este. Minden kisebb gödröt ismert, repedést egy -egy falon, az ízléstelen olykor vicces grafftiket, egyszóval semmi szokatlan nem zavarta az újság olvasásában, csak a félhomály, de azt is megszokta.

Ez azonban egyik pillanatról a másikra változott meg, amikor épphogy elhagyva a parkolót, egy erős kar hátulról megragadta, és egy kis sikátorba húzta. A lány nagyot sikított rémületében és szabadulni próbált rúgkapálózásával a szorításból elejtve táskáját és napilapját is, de mind hiába. Támadója hirtelen hátravetette, fején egy hatalmas ütést érzett, aztán az a kevés fény, amely az utcán volt végleg eltűnt a szeme elől.


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet

Richard R. Redgrave nyomozó idegesen csapta be a kocsija ajtaját. A nem túl új, de jól gyorsuló tipikus zsaruautó már megszokta ezt a bánásmódot, és nem vette sértésnek, ahogyan a kihűlő kínai kaja az indulatos indulással kiömlött a hátsó ülés kárpitjára, pontosan a pizzafolt mellé. Redgrave nyomozó sem vette észre, mert csak a sietség okán rágódott. Már megint egy riasztás. Egy hónapon belül a harmadik. Lélekben felkészül egy újabb agyonkínzott, megcsonkított, de tökéletesen letisztított holttest látványára vérvörös ajkakkal. Ki hitte volna, hogy a fiatal karrierista nyomozó ekkora kihívás elé kerül ezen az idegesítően unalmas helyen…

De pont egy sorozatgyilkosság. A gyomra felfordult volna, ha az az elmúlt 24 órában látott volna ételt. De nem látott. Éppen hátrapillantott vacsorája felé, amikor megcsörrent a mobilja.

-Redgrave- csapta fel a fedelet, meg sem figyelve a számot.

-Szia Richard! Mi újság van?

-Ned, nem megmondtam, hogy dobd ki a rendőrségi URH-t fogó rádiódat? Milyen újságíró az ilyen!

A rosszmájú megjegyzés nem másnak, mint a helyi sajtó legerőszakosabb újságírójának, Ned Malone-nak szólt. Amúgy a rendőrség kártevőnek tartotta a média jeles képviselőit, de Richard nem tudta megtagadni azt az embert, akivel már a homokozóban megosztotta a kék kislapátját.

-Nagyon vicces. A legújabb zsaru humor? Egyébként már rég kidobtam azt a vacakot, mert nem voltál hajlandó megjavítani. - Richard szótlanul égnek emelte csontig hatolóan kék szemeit. – Veronicát is behívták. Onnan tudom.

-Értem, és úgy gondoltad, hogy ha már hitvesi ágyatok melegéből kiszakítottak benneteket, miért ne tudhatnád-e más ismerős is osztozik –e a szerencsében?

-Valahogy így. De komolyan. Tudsz valamit?

-Bár tudnék!- Sóhajtott a telefonba, leparkolt és leállította a motort. – Te figyelj, most mennem kell…

-OK. Értem. Nem kell megígérned, hogy visszahívsz, majd én úgyis hívlak.- A nyomozó fáradt mosolyt engedett meg és épp kinyomni készült a telefont.

-Te Richard!

-Igen?

-Amúgy jól vagy?

-Még élek.

-Tudod, nálam bármikor találsz egy-két üveg sört…

-Jó öreg Ned, mindig egy kicsivel több, mint egy szimpla újságíró.

-Kösz haver. Majd észben tartom. Jó éjt!

-Jó éjt! Már amennyire lehet.

A kocsiból kiszállva a már megszokott kép fogadta. 2-3 villogó rendőrautó, a laborosok kocsija, egy mentőautó, mögöttük szalaggal lekerített terület. A csinos fekete nadrágban és egyszerű világoskék pólóban háttal álló szőkeség láttán, hamar tudja hol kezdje.

-Veronica!

A nő hátrafordult neve hallatán, és gumikesztyűjét huzigálva köszöntötte az érkezőt.

- Szia Richard!

-Mit tudsz mondani nekem?

-Még semmit, kb. 5 perce érkeztem. Mi ez a sietség?

-Semmi, csak épp most beszéltem egy férjjel, aki hiányolta a bájos feleségét, gondoltam, végezzünk hamar, hogy visszaengedhessem hozzá.

-Mondtam Nednek, hogy hagyjon békén, de lehet vele beszélni? Veronica idegesen igazította meg a másik kesztyűt is, miközben folytatta. – Csupán annyit tudok, hogy az emberünk megtámadott egy lányt, de egy járőr megzavarta.

-Miből gondolod, hogy az emberünk? Ez simán lehet egyszerű rablás is.

-Ebből.

A nő leguggolt és kis spatulával egy kis vörös anyagot kapart steril helyszínelő zacskóba.

-Ránézésre „vörös álom", de a labor majd eldönti.

Richardot nem kellett többet győzködni. Már megint ez a beteges dolog a rúzzsal.

-Hol van a lány?

-A mentők kezelik. Én inkább a járőrrel kezdeném. Ott van, az a szőke lány.

Richard hátrapillantva meglátta az alacsony egyenruhás, rövid, szőke hajú lányt egy másik rendőrrel beszélgetni. Biccentett Veronikának és a rendőrnő felé vette az útját.

-Redgrave nyomozó, gyilkossági osztály. – mutatta a jelvényét, amint a lányhoz lépett.

-Nicole Finnegan zászlós, uram.

-Zászlós, ön fedezte fel a bűntényt?

-Igen, uram.

-Mondja el mi történt.

-Igen uram. Pontosan este 6: 30-kor vettem fel a szolgálatot a mai napon. Szokásomhoz híven ebben a parkolóban járőröztem 7:15 –kor amikor éles sikolyra lettem figyelmes.

-Hogy hallotta a kocsiból?

-Le volt húzva az ablak, uram, az éjszaka pedig csendes volt. Éppen elállt az eső is.

-Folytassa.

-Beszóltam a központba aztán kiszálltam a kocsiból és a hang irányába indultam, amikor az egyik sikátor előtt egy újságba és egy kézitáskába botlottam. Elővettem a fegyveremet és befordultam a szűk utcába. Egy alak állt nekem háttal egy védekezésre képtelen nő előtt, aki a földön feküdt. Rákiáltottam, ő pedig hirtelen mozdulattal felém ugrott, nekilökött a falnak, majd elmenekült. Mire felkeltem és utána futottam már nem találtam sehol. Ezután megvizsgáltam az áldozatot és mivel életben volt, kihívtam a mentőket, majd értesítettem a központot.

-Miért nem lőtt?

-Túl gyorsan fordult, sötét volt, nem voltam biztos benne, hogy nem az áldozatot találnám el.

-Miért vette elő akkor?

-Rablásra készültem, esetleges molesztálásra, úgy véltem, a fegyver látványa elegendő lesz.

-Mire emlékszik az elkövetőből?

-Sajnos nem sokra. Középmagas. Sötét ruhában volt, az arca lefedve.

-Férfi vagy nő?

-Nem tudnám megmondani.

-Fegyver volt nála?

A zászlós, mindeddig gyorsan, egyértelműen válaszolt, most azonban megtorpant.

- Mintha egy pengét láttam volna villanni…

- Mennyi idő telt el azalatt, hogy önt észrevette és fellökte?

- Talán pár másodperc.

- Elképzelhető-e hogy ennyi idő alatt eltette a pengét és úgy menekült?

- Mégha rugós is, nagyon ügyesnek kell lennie, hogy ne vágja meg magát.

- Hogyan lökte fel?

- Hogy érti?

- Megfogta kézzel? Vagy vállal, esetleg lefejelte?

-Jobb tenyerével a bal vállamat, pontosan itt.- Kezével a saját vállára tette volna a kezét, de a nyomozó hirtelen félúton megakadályozta. Közelebb lépett és akkor pillantotta meg a kis foltot az egyenruha vállán.

- Zászlós, igényt tartok az egyenruhájára.

Folytatása következik...

* * *

Tetszik? Vagy nem? --- review plíz... 


	3. Chapter 3

3. fejezet

Veronica Malone, törvényszéki helyszínelő ritka kegyes helyzetben érezte magát. Az első bűnjel, ami a talán felhasználható lesz a gyilkosság sorozattal kapcsolatban. Az egyetlen problémája csak az volt, hogy annak ellenére, hogy a büdös sikátort teljesen át kellett vizsgálnia, a legfontosabb nyomot nem ő találta meg. Richard büszkén jelentette be mit is talált, míg a zászlóst a többi helyszínelő segéd átöltöztette.

-Szegény lány.- Sóhajtott Veronica

-Inkább lányok.

Én a zászlósa gondoltam.

-Ezt meg hogy érted?

-Láttalak már kihallgatni. Kemény vagy, meg azok az idegesítő részletességed, hogy a nyilvánvalóra is rákérdezel…

-Meg van annak is az oka. Így bizonyosodok meg, hogy igaz-e a sztori.- Magyarázkodott Richard.

-Jól van, elhiszem, azért örülök, hogy nem vagyok az alanyod.

-Erről jut eszembe. A áldozat?

Még mindig a mentőknél. Most hagyj dolgozni! Bár nem hiszem, hogy ezen a szemétdombon bármit is találunk.

Redgrave nyomozó egy félmosollyal hagyta újra magára a helyszínelőket, és a mentőautó

felé vette az útját. A villózó fények alatt, egy pár piros dzsekis ember állt körbe valakit, aki az autóban ül félig. Automatikusan tört magának utat, és fel sem nézve igazolta magát a jelvényével.

-Redgrave nyomozó, gyilkossági csoport. Gondolom maga az áldozat.

Charlotte feje még mindig erősen lüktetett. Bár az orvos azt mondta, nem fog fájni, ez

A kijelentés inkább rossz tréfának, mint orvosi véleménynek tűnt számára. Nemrég tért magához egy mentőautóban, aztán megvizsgálták, és éppen a fején lévő kis dudort látták el, amikor egy éles mély férfi hang szólt hozzá, nem túl udvariasan.

- Szerencsére nem gyilkosságé.- Jött automatikus a szarkasztikus válasz.

Richard a szokatlan válasz hallatán felnézett és egy meleg barna szempárba ütközött. A lány szép volt. Nem pont a zsánere, de csinos. Hosszú, barna haj, ami most épp egyik oldalra volt fogva, a vizsgálat miatt, és kellemes kerek arc. De ami a legjobban megragadta, azok a nagy csokoládébarna szemek voltak.

Charlotte egy újabb monoton és gépies választ várva pillantott fel, hogy hasonlóan megrökönyödjön a jóképű fekete hajú férfi csontig hatolóan kék szemein, amint azok a félig nyitott jegyzetfüzetéből rászegeződtek. A lány maga sem tudta miért, de kegyetlen harcot kellett vívjon önmagával, hogy ne piruljon el.

Az óráknak tűnő pár szótlan pillanatot Richard törte meg.

-Szerencsére. – Majd hivatalosabb hangon folytatta.- Szabadna tudnom a nevét?

-Charlotte. Charlotte P. Dunn.

-Kora?

-22. A magáé?

Richard felkapta fejét a jegyzeteiből, majd a lány fülig pirult és hozzátette.

-Elnézést. Nem tudom, hogy történt. Csak úgy kicsúszott automatikusan. Nem vagyok hozzászokva ehhez.

A férfinek komoly erőfeszítésébe került, hogy megtartja a hivatalos arckifejezését, de legbelül mosolygott, hosszú idő óta most először.

- Nem tesz semmit. Ugorjuk át az adatokat, azt a kollégák majd felveszik. El tudná mondani mi történt ma este?

- Félek kevésre emlékszem. Éppen az egyetemről jöttem hazafele, a szokásos utamon, amikor egy férfi hátulról berántott, és elkapott. Én próbáltam szabadulni, de sikertelenül, mert közben bevertem a fejem. A legközelebbi, amire emlékszem az az, hogy a mentők ébresztenek.

- Nem látta a támadója arcát?

A lány nagyot sóhajtva csóválta a fejét, de hirtelen belenyílat a fájdalom, és felszisszent.

- Más sérülése van? Úgy értem. A fején kívül.

- Szerencsére nincs. Miért kérdezi? És miért gyilkossági csoport? És…-Ebben a illanatban kezdett összeállni a cikk és az elmúlt óra eseményei közötti összefüggések. – Lehetséges, hogy… az az őrült?- kérdezte hirtelen halálra rémülve.

A nyomozó alig tudta megállni, hogy magához ne ölelje a reszkető lányt maga előtt. Kész csoda, hogy eddig nem kerül sokkos állapotba, nem leődött volna meg egy hisztérikus kirohanáson sem, de a lány nem tett semmit, csak szótlanul nézett rá.

- Már nincs mitől félnie, hála Finnegan zászlósnak.

- Haza… haza mehetek?

- Amint a kollégák felvették az adatait és a doktor úgy ítéli meg igen. Ígérem nem fog soká tartani. Van valaki akit értesítsünk, hogy jöjjön önért?

- A családom másik államban él, a lakótársam éppen elutazott, csak egy hónap múlva várható. De nem lakok messze, egyedül is elboldogulok.

- Azt majd meglátjuk. – Fejezte be a beszélgetést a nyomozó, és engedvén a szúró tekintetű pillantásoknak, a mentőorvos részéről, épp távozni készült, amikor még egyszer visszafordult:

És Miss Dunn, A kérdésére a válasz: 28.


	4. Chapter 4

Sajnos, most egy kis ideig nem fogok tudni írni, de remélem nem felejtitek el a történetet.

Távollétem alatt is várnám a sok-sok választ, meglátást, véleményt, kérést, kérdést, óhajt, sóhajt stb, mert sajnos még egyet sem kaptam és így nem tudom, higy érdemes-e folytatni a story-t.

Jó szórakozást!

* * *

4. fejezet.

Charlotte Dunn körülbelül egy óra múlva szabadult a kérdések özönéből és még fél órát kellett hallgatnia, amíg a mentőorvos ellátta nyugtatókkal és hasznos tanácsokkal. Minden vágya egy forró fürdőben és a saját ágyában rejlett. Ennek reményében éppen távozni készült amikor egy erőteljes férfi hang megszólította:

-Hova siet, Miss Dunn?

A lány kimerültségét nem titkoló sóhajjal fordult meg, hogy válaszolhasson.

-Azt hitem, hazamehetek, Redgrave nyomozó.

-Természetesen- jött közelebb- Csak nem egyedül.

-Nézze, én már elmagyaráztam…

-Tisztában vagyok vele, de én is épp arra megyek, gondoltam elvihetem egy darabon.- szakította közbe.

-Nem is tudja hol lakom. – válaszolta, de amikor a férfi elővette a jegyzetfüzetét,mr tudta, hogy veszített.- Feladom, hogy van a kocsija?

Richard diadalmas mosolyától való megszabadulása után az autójához vezette a lányt, kinyitotta az ajtaját, majd maga is elhelyezkedvén elindultak.

Az út nem tartott tovább 5 percnél, és rögvest Charlotte házának ajtajánál találták magukat. A lány éppen kiszállni készült amikor maga sem tudta, hogy miért, de megkérdezte.

-Nem kér egy kávét vagy egy teát? Köszönetként a fuvarért.

A férfi erre nem számított, de egy pillanatra sem gondolt visszautasításra. Leállította a motort, és mindketten kiszálltak. Az ajtó és az autó között megtett út alatt Charlotte csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy vajon megint mekkora baklövést követett el. Egy idegent felhívott a lakásába. Ráadásul egy nyomozót. De nem akart egyedül lenni és furcsa módon, a kissé arrogáns nyomozó mellett biztonságban érezte magát.

-Helyezze kényelembe magát, én addig főzök egy kávét magának.

-Maga nem iszik?

-Most inkább egy tea azt hiszem jobban esen.

A férfi megértően mosolygott, aztán útja az otthonos kis nappaliba vezette.

Krémszínű, kényelmes kanapé, a könyvespolcon családi és baráti fényképek, újság a földön és a dohányzóasztalon. Minden meghitt és barátságos volt. Nem kellett soká várnia amíg Charlotte megjelent két bögrével és letelepedett mellé a kanapéra, maga alá húzva a lábait.

-Pár perc kínos csend után Richard szólalt meg megint.

-És mit tanul?

-Hát mégsem tud mindent az a jegyzettömb?- Nézett fel a bögre fölül a lány.

-Nos, nem mindig.- Engedte ki kissé a nyakkendőjét Richard, és újra a bögréjébe nézett.

-Énekelni. Szereti az operát?

-Nem vagyok jártas benne, de sokfajta zenét szeretek. De sajnos bot fülem van.

-Újabb válasz nélküli csend állt be, de most Charlotte nem bírta tovább.

-Kérem bocsásson meg, én nem szoktam ilyen lenni. Úgy értem, nem szoktam kukén ülni, meg idegeneket kávéra hívni az éjszaka közepén, de…-mély levegőt vett, hogy visszafojtsa a könnyeit- …de…ez az egész helyzet… olyan… és én nem akartam egyedül lenni…elnézést…

De ekkorra már mind hiába való volt, mert patakokban folytak végig arcán a könnyei. AZ egész stressz, sokk és fáradtság kitört belőle, és nem volt, ami visszatartja tovább. Arcát a kezeibe temette, hogy nem is lássa mi van körülötte. Váratlanul két kar lassan hozzáért, és csitító szavakat hallott. Richard Redgrave nyomozó minden elsődleges megfontolás nélkül átölelte és magához húzta a zokogó lányt. Félredobva a szabályt, miszerint nem kerülhet közelebbi kapcsolatba az áldozattal, lassan, lágy szavakkal megnyugtatta a remegő Charlotte-ot. Kis idő múlva a lány elcsendesedett és elaludt.

Richard egy darabig gondolkodott, hogy mit tegyen, majd elnyomva egy ásítást, hátradőlt a kanapén, még mindig átkarolva a mélyen alvó barna lányt és a közeli takarót magukra terítve lassan ő is álomba szenderült.

* * *

Nos? Jó? Rossz? Elviselhető? 


	5. Chapter 5

Visszajöttem!!

Remélem a kis kihagyás nem vette el senki kedvét a történettől...

Jó szórakozást!!

Matild

Légyszi, légyszi!! Valaki írjon valamit!! csak hogy tudjam, érdemes-e folytatnom...

* * *

5.fejezet

-Áááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááá!

Kétségbeesett és rendkívül hosszúnak tűnő sikoly rázta meg Charlotte konyhájának falait. A szinte pohártörő hang magától Charlotte Dunn-tól származott, aki felkelvén a kanapéjáról, még mindig félig lehunyt szemmel indult reggelizni, de legnagyobb rémületére a nyitott hűtő ajtajába ütközött.

A sikoly nemcsak az üvegekre volt rossz hatással, de a reggelit kutató Richard Redgrave-re is, aki azon nyomban ejtette el a rántottának szánt tojásokat. Mire felnézett, a lány már elhallgatott, és fülig vörösödve kapkodott levegőért.

- Maga…Nyomozó én… Azt hittem…. És a tegnap után….- A mondatok nem csak nem akartak előmerészkedni ezért feladva a próbálkozást a konyhaszékre vetette magát.

Richard nem lett volna jó nyomozó, ha szinte azonnal nem érti meg mi is történt. Elvégre nem meglepő, ha egy erőszakos bűncselekmény kísérletének áldozata, a bűncselekményt követő reggelen egy idegent talál a házában. Az sem kizárt, hogy még mindig sokkos állapotban van, vagy, hogy nem emlékszik az eseményekre. Becsukta tehát a hűtőajtót, és lassan ő is mellé ült.

-Jól van?- kérdezte olyan lágyan, amennyire arra férfiember képes egy korai órában.

-Köszönöm, jobban.- Nézett fel a lány- Kérem ne haragudjon…

-Az én hibám.- vágott közbe a férfi, így a lány utolsó mondatával egy időben. A helyzet furcsasága mosolyt csalt az arcukra.

-Ön hogyhogy itt van?- kérdezte most már komolyan Charlotte.

-Hát nem emlékszik a tegnap estére?

Charlotte arcára a rémület ült ki. Vajon mi történhetett?

-Nos, meghívtam egy csésze kávéra, aztán beszélgettünk, aztán… én…

-Aztán maga elaludt, én meg nem tudtam, hol tartja a pótkulcsot és ezért itt maradtam. Remélem nem bánja.

A lány szívéről szemmel láthatólag élete legnagyobb sziklája gördült le. Kínosabbnál kínosabb szituációkban találta magát, és még csak reggel volt.

-Készítsek egy reggelit? Bár nem hiszem, hogy nagy öröme lenne benne.- ajánlkozott fel.

-Ó ne, köszönöm, épp azon voltam, amikor- és a földre nézett az összetörött tojásokra. - egy kis baleset történt. – és elfintorodott.

A sors iróniája folytán mindkettejüknek megint egyszerre jutott eszébe, hogy feltakarítsa a konyhapadlót, ami azt eredményezte, hogy összeütötték a fejüket. ott ült tehát, a fekete-fehér kocka-köves padlón Charlotte Dunn és Redgrave nyomozó egy adag összetört tojás felett a fejüket fogva és nevettek. A helyzeten, a feszültségükön és maguk sem tudták még min. Ebben a pillanatban Richardon valami furcsa érzés lett úrrá, és érezte, ahogyan megmagyarázhatatlan módon lassan a lány felé hajol. Az ezt követő csók szinte elkerülhetetlen volt és csak remélni merte, hogy nem pofon lesz a jutalma. De Charlotte távol állt attól, hogy megpofozza, sőt, amennyire gyakorlatlanságából kitellett, visszacsókolta a férfit.

A szétválás lassú volt és mielőtt Richard egy szót is szólhatott volna, a lány hirtelen felpattant:

- Azt hiszem szükségem van egy zuhanyra- szólt és egy fél szempillantás alatt eltűnt.

Richard egy ideig csak bámult utána. Úgy érezte magát, mintha újra kamasz volna, nem pedig egy 30-hoz közeli tapasztalt férfi. Szánakozva önmagán megcsóválta a fejét, és nekilátott feltakarítani a padlót, hogy aztán nekikezdhessen a hőn áhított rántottához.


	6. Chapter 6

6. fejezet

Theodoras T. Tribune rendőrfőnök asztala a megszokottnál is több papírtól roskadozott. A telefonvonalai megállás nélkül csörögtek és szemmel láthatóan idegesen üvöltött a kagylóba, amikor a félénk szőke titkárnője benyitott.

-Mi van?- ripakodott rá

-Uram, Redgrave nyomozó megérkezett.

A férfi belemordult a telefonba, majd lecsapta, és azonnal nyugodt ábrázatot magára öltve intett a titkárnőnek, hogy engedje be a nyomozót.

Richard korántsem nyugodtam lépett be az irodába. Főnöke sosem volt a kedvence, és a csend jobban idegesítette, mint az üvöltözés.

-Jó reggelt nyomozó!

-Uram?

-Mégis mennyi idő kell magának, hogy megkerüljön. Egy órája kerestetem.

-Sajnálom uram.- vett erőt magán egy nyugodt válaszhoz,- de adolgomat végeztem.

-Nem érdekel, hogy hol volt, nem azért hívattam ide. – Jelentette ki, és választ nem várva felállt, hogy a beosztottja elé lépjen.- Hány gyilkosságunk volt már eddig ebben a hónapban?

-2 uram.

-És a tegnap este?

-Csak kísérlet.

-Ez a sajtót és a válsztópolgárokat nem zavarja. És mit tudott meg az elkövetőről?- mikor nem kapott választ, megfordult, hogy áldozata szemébe sziszeghesse- Nos?

-Nem sokat.

-SEMMIT!!! Az ég egy adta világon semmit!

-Tegnap este...

-Nem érdekel. Eredményeket akarok. És nem fogok rá ölbe tett kézzel várni.

-Hogy érti ezt?- hőkölt meg a nyomozó

-Kríziscsapatot állítunk fel.

-De uram…

-Tudom, hogy mit akar mondani, de ez nem az én döntésem. Látja azt a telefont az asztalomon? Ma hajnal óta szünet nélkül csörög. Tudja kik hívnak?

-A sajtó?- találgatott lekezelően.

-A sajtó, a ügyészség, a főnökség, a polgármester és az átkozott FBI!! – süvítette Tribune. - Döntöttem. A csapat nemsokára összeáll. Pontosan egy órán belül készítse össze az anyagokat. Végeztem.

Richard dühtől vörösen viharzott ki az irodából úgy becsapva az ajtót, hogy Cecille, a titkárnő, megesküdött volna, hogy megrepedt a fal a rendőrfőnök szobájának bejárata felett…

folytatása kövtkezik...


	7. Chapter 7

7. fejezet

A rendőrkapitányság zsúfolt volt, így Richardnak még az átlagosnál is nehezebb dolga volt összeállítani az anyagokat. Amilyen csodálatosan indult a napja, olyan borzalmasnak érezte most a helyzetét. Nem elég, hogy elvették tőle az ügyet, még a nyakába is szabadítottak egy sereg embert. Azonban be kellett, hogy lássa, hogy a kríziscsoport volt az egyetlen használható megoldás jelen helyzetben. Gondolataiból a látvány zökkentette ki, amikor a szomszéd iroda üvegajtaján átnézett. Ott volt ő. Charlotte és egy fiatal zászlós vette fel a vallomását. Richardnak kedve lett volna megrúgni magát, a reggel történtekért, de be kellett vallania, hogy nem bánta a csókot. Átkozta a helyzetet, amely úgy állította be a cselekedeteit, mintha kihasználná a lányt, de maga se tudta miért, de nem tudott neki ellenállni. Pedig nem is az este. Gondolta. Általában a hosszú combú szőkéket szerette, nem az alacsony barna, majdnem fekete hajú lányokat.

- Kopj le Avery!

Richard gondolatait az előző esti zászlós zavarta meg, aki épp egy kollegájával került összetűzésbe. A férfinem volt Richard kedvence. Tipikus pökhendi zsaru, de ugyanakkor nagyon eredményes volt. Ő javította a statisztikákat. Avery Burton.

Nyugalom kislány! Nem kell rögtön harapni.

A szituációból egyértelmű volt, hogy Burton már megint belekezdett kis játékaiba, de ezegyszer rossz alanyt talált. Richardnak nem volt kedve a vitához, ezért inkább közbelépett.

- Finnegan zászlós!

A lány még egyszer undorral végigmérte ellenfelét, majd engedelmeskedett a szólításnak.

-Igen uram,

- Egy óra múlva eligazítás lesz a nagyteremben. Kríziscsoport áll össze. Értesítse

Challenger professzort, és segítsen neki összeállítani az eddigi laborjelentést. Az újakat pedig hozza fel nekem.

-Igen uram .- készült a lány indulni, de a nyomozó utána szólt

- És zászlós…

- Igen uram

-A maga jelenléte is szükséges.

Richardnak komoly erőfeszítésébe telt, hogy ne mosolyodjon el azon, ahogy a lányt lassan büszkeség töltötte el. Mekkora naivitás, és mekkora erő… Csodálkozott el magában, miközben a lány kötelessége teljes tudatában elsietett.

Redgrave nyomozó elsőnek akart érkezni a konferenciaterembe, de nagy meglepetésére már megelőzték. Nem kis bosszújára főnökét, T. T. Tribune-t pillantotta meg egy számára ismeretlen férfival beszélgetni.

-Á Redgrave nyomozó, engedje meg, hogy bemutassam az új munkatársát, J.R. Roxton különleges ügynököt.

A magas, barna ügynök a tőle telő legbarátságosabb módon kezet nyújtott és csak hozzátette.

-Szerintem én itt csak csendes megfigyelő leszek. Olvastam a profiling munkáit, és tudom, hogy nagy szakértelemmel állok szembe, nyomozó.

Richard bármennyire is szerette volna utálni Roxton különleges ügynököt, nem ment. Tőle nem várt nyugalommal, sőt mi több udvariasan válaszolt.

-Sajnos a tudományom is csak akkor kamatoztatható, ha van nyom.

-Majd keresnek!- Vágott közbe a rendőrfőnök, ügyet sem vetve Roxtonra, aki maga szeretett volna válaszolni .- Kit várhatunk még?

-A labor részéről Challenger professzor, ő elemzi majd a vizsgálatokat és a boncolások eredményét, a nyomszakértőktől Veronica Malone, azon kívül Finnegan zászlós, az egyetlen szemtanúnk tegnap estéről.

-Még valaki?

-Szükségünk lenne egy sajtósra. Ez az ügy nagy port kavart errefele, kellene valaki aki kordában tartja a firkászokat .- vetette fel az ügynök .- Esetleg tudnak valakit?

-Van az az újságíró, az a Malone- morogta Tribune- Redgrave, maga ismeri?

-Igen uram.

-Jó, ő jó lesz, szerezze meg! Ki van még?

-Csak ennyi uram.

-Kijavítanám!

Minhárom férfi megdöbbenéssel pillantott az ajtó felé, ahol egy karcsú nő állt. Szolid sminkje kihangsúlyozta zöld szemeit és elegáns száját, a remekül szabott szűk szoknyás kosztüm pedig alakjának minden nőies vonalát. Fekete, göndör haja egy egyszerű, mégis egyedi csattal volt tarkóján összefogva.

-Marguerite? Maga meg mit keres itt?- kiáltott Tribune

-Ugyan Teo, csak nem gondolta, hogy kihagy a játékból!- lépett ragadozói mozgással közelebb.

-Csak nem akar ő is részt venni a nyomozásban?- szólt közbe szarkasztikusan Roxton.

A nő öntudatosan emelte fel a fejét, miután az asztalra helyezte az aktatáskáját.

- Maga meg ki?

A rendőrfőnök megköszörülte a torkát.

- J. R. Roxton, különleges ügynök, Marguerite Krux az ügyészségről, Richard

Redgrave nyomozóval már ismerik egymást.

-Hát persze, Richard.- vetett egy mosolyt a nyomozó felé, aki egy szimpla „Marguerite" -tal viszonozta. Ismervén az ügyészség ragadozóját, nem szólt többet, inkább kivárásos taktikát választott. – Szóval FBI. Gondolhattam volna…- mérte végig a nő Roxtont. Mindazonáltal nem hagyhatom a választóimat rettegésben élni, mert egy őrült, fiatal nőket gyilkolászik. És különben is, örüljön, hogy nem a polgármester jött. Annak sokan nem örülnénk.

Ezzel a vitát lezártnak tekintve a nő, elővette az aktáit és rendezgetni kezdte. Mikor még mindig senki sem szólt, csak bámult rá, felnézett, és megkérdezte:

-Mikor kezdünk?


	8. Chapter 8

Íme a folytatás. :)

* * *

8. fejezet

-Ahm-ahm! – Köszörülte meg a torkát Richard Redgrave nyomozó, és a teremben lévők, mind elcsendesedtek.- Köszöntök mindenkit. Rövid leszek és megpróbálok minden lényeges dolgot kiemelni most, ami részlet kimaradna, azt írásban 24 órán belül minden jelenlevőnek elküldöm. De mielőtt belefognék az eset ismertetésébe, bemutatom a válságstáb tagjait és státuszait.

Richard magabiztosan beszélt, mintha nem ez lett volna élete első válságkonferenciája, hanem legalább a századik.

-Kezdjük talán innen. - mutatott az hosszú tárgyalóasztalnál ülők közül a bal oldalra. – Professor George Edward Challenger, a labor vezetője és fő korboncnokunk.

A vörös, zilált külsejű idősödő tudós, fontossága teljes tudatában kihúzta magát és fejével biccentett.

Nicole Finnegan zászlós, az egytlen szemtanunk, a legutóbbi kísérlet megakadályozója. És ha minden igaz az egyenruhájával egy jelentős bizonyíték beszerzője, ugye Veronica?

Pontosan Richard.- helyeselt a szőke nő.

Mrs. Veronica Melon, helyszínelő team vezetője. Minden ügynél maga volt jelen a helyszínelésnél.- jellemezte a nyomozó, majd folytatta.- Egy új, de nem ismeretlen arc, Edwart T. Melone, az új sajtósunk. - Ned bólintott, és Richard tovább lépett.-

Gondolom nem kell bemutatnom T. T. Tribune Sheriffet. A hölgy mellette Miss Marguerite Krux, az ügyészségről. – Marguerite királynőhöz illő tartással konstatálta bemutatását, aztán a nyomozó folytathatta is.

És végül az úr mellettem John R. Roxton különleges ügynök az FBI-tól.

Az utóbbiak hallatára egyeseken meglepődést lehetett észrevenni, de hamar leplezték, mert a nyomozó újra megszólalt.

Amint láthatják, nem mindennapos ügyet kell megoldanunk. Ezért rögtön belevágnék. Egy hónapon belül két gyilkosság és egy kísérlet történt. 20 év körüli egyedülálló nők tűntek el, majd napok múlva találtak rá a holttestükre. Nem akarom elvenni sem a professzor, sem Veronica kenyerét, így most nem mennék részletekbe, de mindkét tetemen különböző kínzások, égési és szúrt sebek és nemi erőszak nyomait találták. Kegyetlen módszereket alkalmaz az emberünk. A sajtó már elnevezte „vörös rúzsos" gyilkosnak, mert az áldozatokat mind kirúzspzva találtuk meg. A tetemeken sem újjlenyomatot, sem DNS nyomot nem találtunk, tehát alapos tisztítómunkát végzett. Eddig arra a következtetésre jutottunk, hogy 30 körüli, nős férfivel van dolgunk, Valószínűleg tanult ember, és nagyon jó gyomra van. Megkérem professzpr Challengert, hogy ismertesse az eredményeit.

A professzor beüzemelte a vetítőt és hihetetlen alapossággal nekifogott a képen látható holttestek és boncolási eredmények ismertetésének. A több, mint 2 órás előadás végével, a hallgatóság egyik fele a rosszulléttel, a másik, professzionálisabb fele pedig az ájulással küzdött.

Összefoglalva tehát, az első DNS mintát tegnap este szereztük be. A csoportom már dolgozik rajta, órákon belül lehet eredmény.- fejezte be Challenger, miután felkapcsolta a villanyt, majd helyet folglalt.

Köszönjük professzor- állt fel újra Richard.- A további nyomokról a jelentés egy órán belül megérkezik, addig is ha van kérdés, Mrs. Melone bitosan válaszol.

Mit tudunk a rúzsról?- Vetette fel Marguerite.

Eddig három helyszínen három fajtát találtunk- Dőlt előre Veronica. – Mindhárom olcsó, ismert márka, a leggyakoribb típusokból. Gyakorlatilag bárhol és bármikor beszerezhette őket. Lehetetlen lenyomozni. – Állapította meg , miközben idegességében majdnem kettétőrte a tollát. Ha nem ül mellette Ned az egész ülést alatt, biztosan felborított volna valamit a tehetetlen dühtől amit érzett. Hiába, ezt a munkát lehetetlen megszokni…

Akkor, ha nincs más, elkezdhetjük a terem berendezését. Mostantól ez lesz a csoport hadiszállása. A gépek 2 órán belül megérkeznek. Addig szünetet ajánlok.

A csapat lassan felállt, hogy kinyújtóztassák elgémberedett tagjaikat, és Richard kihasználva a felszabadult hangulatukat, diszkréten távozott…


	9. Chapter 9

9. fejezet

Charlotte Dunn már harmadik órája volt a rendőrségen. Hol az egyik, hol a másik ügyeletes hagyta magára, fontos, a vallomásához nélkülözhetetlen papírokat keresgélve. A folyosó végén lévő kávégép látványa sötét helyzetében kis napsugarat villantott fel előtte. Épp a kiöntött pohár után nyúlt, amikor egy mély hang közel a füléhez megszólította.

Nem ajánlom, hogy megkóstolja, bűn rossz.

Charlotte-t hirtelen furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába. Pontosan nem tudta megfogalmazni, de bárkitől is jött a megjegyzés, nem érezte jól magát, sőt kifejezettem szorongott egy kis ideig. Aztán megfordult és egy nem túl markáns, de korántsem rosszarcú férfit talált maga elött, aki megnyerően próbált mosolyogni rá.

Persze ez a vállalkozás a fent említett furcsa érzés miatt merőben kudarcra volt ítélve.

Köszönöm a tanácsot, de ha már kiöntötték, legalább megkóstolom.

Válaszolt kurtán, majd továbbindult, amikor a férfi kezét a karjára helyezve visszatartotta. Charlotte önkéntelenül megrezzent. Az előző este óta nehezen viselte az idegen dolgokat. Kivéve persze Richardot. De ő valamiért nem számított idegennek.

A nevem Avery Burton. Ha bármit tehetek önért, nyugodtan szóljon.

Elsőnek mondjuk elengedheti.

A mondta inkább volt parancs, mint felvetés és nem más, mint Redgrave nyomozó részéről. Egy igencsak szigorú tekintetű nyomozó részéről, aki nem nézte jó szemmel Burton kis flörtjét. A rendőr nem kockáztatott és felmérve az erőviszonyokat, gyorsan biccentett és távozott. Egy darabig néma csend volt a döbbent Charlotte és a dühös Richard között. A férfi a távozó alak hátát nézte, őt pedig a lány.

Látom, nem unatkozott.- rázta ki magukat a transzszerű állapotból Richard.

Ami azt illeti még sosem várakozattak ennyit, mint ma.

Oh azt hiszen ez az én hibám.

Hogyan?- Charlotte majdnem félrenyelte a kávéját.

Én kértem a kollégákat, hogy tartsák itt.- fordult a lány felé.

És miért, ha szabad kérdeznem?

Gondoltam, hogy hazavihetném, ha hamarabb végzek, de attól tartok, ez lehetetlen. A válságstáb nemsokára folytatja a munkát, csak egy rövid szünetünk van.

Charlotte nem tudta, hogyan reagáljon. Egyszerre volt izgatott a felajánlott fuvar miatt, és csalódott, annak elmaradása miatt. Így inkább próbált nem bolondot csinálni magából és hallgatott.

De talán.- folytatta Richard – Talán benézhetnék este. Persze csak, ha nem zavarok. Hogy biztos legyek, hogy jól van.- fejezte be majdhogynem bátortalanul.

Charlotte szeme felcsillant és egy szende félmosollyal a papírpohara mögül válaszolt.

Fő a biztonság, nyomozó.


	10. Chapter 10

10. fejezet

Míg Richard és Charlotte a folyosón beszélgetett, a konferenciaterem rendezkedése elkezdődött és a főbb tagok szintén kiszorultak a folyosóra. Miss Marguerite Krux az időközben beérkezett aktáját tanulmányozta, amikor egy árnyék eltakarta a fényt, ezért felpillantott.

Roxton különleges ügynök.

Miss. Krux.- bólintott a férfi

Mit óhajt?- kérdezte a nő egy fáradt sóhajjal, ami a egyértelműen kifejezésre juttatta, hogy nem örül, hogy megzavarták.

Talán valami érdekeset olvas?- ült le mellé az öltönyös férfi elegánsan.

Amint látja az üggyel foglalkozom. – válaszolt és tovább lapozott.

Mondja, mi inspirál egy ilyen csinos fiatal nőt az igazság megszállottjává, és az ügyészség legsikeresebbjévé?- kérdezte a férfi sármosan.

Marguerite megengedett egy szarkasztikus félmosolyt magának, mielőtt hanyagul válaszolt.

Ha azt mondanám, hogy 3 gyerek otthon, mit szólna?

Bár nem nézett fel, a hangulatból megérezte, hogy a férfi egy pillanatra ledöbbent. Marguerite belül mosoylgott. „Olyan tipikus" Gondolta magában.

Akkor én azt felelném, hogy jó lehet, ha valakinek ilyen gyönyörű és sikeres anyukája van.

Ahogyan arra Roxton is számított, ez a megjegyzése nem maradt viszonzás nélkül. A nő felnézett és zöld szemeiben kis meglepettség honolt.

Még jó, hogy én nem mondok ilyeneket.

Még jó.- Mosolygott a férfi. – Ahogy elnézem, most itt nincs ránk szükség egy ideig. Láttam egy kis éttermet az utca végén. Meghívhatom egy ebédre?

A nő szeméből egyszerre kihalt az a megfoghatatlan fény és hirtelen újra feltámadt benne a vágy a kezében lévő papírok tartalmának olvasása iránt.

- Nézze különleges ügynök.

- Hívjon Johnnak.- vágott közbe

- Roxton különleges ügynök- tartotta magát makacsul a nő. – Én az ügyészség képviseletében vagyok itt. Maga az FBI embere. Ez egy munka, és semmi több. Egy héten belül maga már egy másik városban, sőt másik államban fog rendőr, nyomozó, korboncnok vagy tudom is én miféle nőket ilyen ebédre hívni. Kérem tartogassa az energiáját azokra az alkalmakra. És ha megbocsát. – állt fel. – Azt hiszem elmegyek és ebéd közben átfutom az anyagot.- Viszlát.

Azzal a nő eltűnt.

John R. Roxton különleges ügynök nem az a fajta férfi volt akinek az ebédmeghívásait gyakran, ha egyáltalán valaha is történt ilyen, visszautasítják. Hogy mit gondolt és érzett, azt nem lehet leírni, mert ő maga is új volt ebben a szituációban. Egyben azonban biztos volt. Nem fog egyedül ebédelni. És Roxton mindig is nagyon makacs ember volt.


	11. Chapter 11

11. fejezet

Charlotte izgatottan indult a bejárati ajtó felé, majd mielőtt kinyitotta volna, megtorpant, és gyorsan egy pillantást vetett a fali tükörbe. A látványt elfogadhatóak vélvén egy mély lélegzetvétel után végül ajtót nyitott.

Richard Redgrave nyomozó érdeklődő pillantással mérte végig a lányt. Nem az egyszerű melegítő, vagy a szimpla lófarok, de az enyhe pír az arcán megragadta a tekintetét.

Jó estét. Minden rendben?- érdeklődött

Jó estét. Igen, köszönöm, miért?- válaszolt meglepetten a lány.

Tudom szakmai ártalom, de kicsit későn nyitott ajtót és mintha szaporábban venné a levegőt.

Charlotte nem tehetett róla, de még vörösebb lett, már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges volt.

Csak épp a fürdőben voltam, és futottam, nehogy megvárassam.

A magyarázkodást a férfi egy szimpla fejbólintással viszonozta, majd épp amikor szólásra nyitotta a száját, a lány közbevágott.

Nem akar bejönni? Úgy értem. Épp most készülök összedobni egy vacsorát és ha nem túl fáradt esetleg csatlakozhatna.

Ha Richardnak egyáltalán megfordult volna a fejében a visszautasítás, hát akkor azt hamar meghazudtolta volna a nem jelentéktelen gyomorkorgása. Kis mosoly kíséretében elfogadta az ajánlatot és beljebb lépett.

Nyugodtan várhat a nappaliban, amíg elkészülök. – ajánlkozott a lány, de a férfi szótlanul követte a konyhába.

Tudom a ma reggeli akcióm nem túl meggyőző érv mellette, de esetleg segíthetek valamit?

Oh, nem köszönöm- fordult el a lány, hogy leplezze izgalmát a reggeli eseményekre gondolva.- Szereti a makarónit?

Igen.

Akkor jó, mert mást aligha vagyok képes összedobni.

Jelenleg bármit megennék, ami nincs zacskóban.

Hosszú napja volt?

De még mennyire.

Azért legalább jutottak valamire?

Sajnos nem. Ez a legborzasztóbb. Áramszünet volt az épületben, és egész délután azt próbáltuk korrigálni.

A pár hamar azon kapta magát, hogy kötetlen beszélgetésbe fogtak. Mintha csak ezer éve ismerték egymást. A vacsora kellemesen telt és nem is ejtettek több szót a bűncselekményekről.

Az este további részét Charlotte kanapéján folytatták, egy-egy pohár vörösbor társaságában. A téma egyre személyesebbé vált, és egyre több dolgot tudtak meg egymásról.

Maga nagyon bátor lány.- jelentette ki Richard

Miből gondolja?- pirult el a lány, de Richard már megszokta, sőt kifejezetten szerette így látni és ez további lépésekre sarkallta.

Nos, egy kidolgozott barátot vagy ex-barátot sem látok itt őrködni a történtek után.

Ez nem bátorság kérdése.

Hanem?

A nyomozók így szoktak egy lány magánéletéről érdeklődni?- mosolyodott el Charlotte

Csak kivételes esetben. Tehát mi az oka? Csak azt ne mondja, hogy nincs a környéken semmilyen hű imádója, aki szívesen elvállalná a testőr szerepét.- vigyorgott Richard.

Ami azt illeti- nevetett Charlotte kicsit talán felszabadultabban mint általában, köszönhetően a jó bor üdítő hatásának - Nincs. Sem a környéken, sem a világon.

Bizonyára viccel.- tette le a szinte teli poharát a nyomozó és közelebb húzódott.

Nem- csóválta a fejét a lány.- Sohasem vonzottam a férfiakat. Egyszerűen, nem is vesznek észre, meg én sem őket, meg nincs is rá időm…

Monológjában ekkor kicsit megtorpant, amikor észrevette, hogy szinte egy lehelet választja el beszélgetőpartnerétől, akinek az ajkai veszélyesen közelítenek az övéhez.

Attól tartok, hogy meg kell cáfoljam.- suttogta a férfi, miközben mélyen a szemébe nézett.

Nem bánnám- csúszott ki Charlotte száján a tőle olyannyira szokatlan megnyilvánulás, de nem volt már ideje megbánni sem, mert hatalmába kerítette Richard magával ragadó csókja.

A férfi lágyan magához ölelte és a lány önkéntelenül is azon kapta magát, hogy kis hümmögő hangot ad ki, a fantasztikus csók hatására. Richard alig bírt magával, maga sem tudta miért, de a lány reakciója még szenvedélyesebbé tette. Lassan a kanapéra fektette a még mindig szorosan a karjaiban tartott lányt és mégtöbb tűzzel kényeztette az ajkait, amikor hirtelen zajt hallott.

Charlotte először nem tudta, hogy mi történt vele, csak hogy egyik percről a másikra megszűnt a varázs, ami hatalmában tartotta. Kinyitotta szemeit és erősen zihálva kérdezte a rajta fekvő férfit.

Mi történt?

Richardnak nem kis erejébe tellett önuralmat gyakorolni, hogy ne folytassa amit elkezdett és szintén nehezen véve a levegőt, válaszolt.

Nem hallottad?

Mit?

Egy zaj, a bejárat felől. Azt hiszem megnézem. Maradj itt.

Richard felállt és csak biztonságból a hóna alatt lévő pisztoly markolatát megfogva lépett ki az előszobából. Nem találva semmit, felgyújtotta a villanyt, hogy szétnézzen, és a szeme hirtelen megakadt egy borítékon a bejárati ajtó előtt.

Közelebb lépett és felvette. Nem találva rajta címzést, elővett a zsebéből egy kesztyűt és azzal fogta meg. Óvatosan kinyitotta a borítékot, és egy kis lapot húzott ki, amin újságpapírból összeválogatott betűkből az alábbiakat írták:

„Nem is tudtam, hogy egyezik az ízlésünk, nyomozó. Legalább tétet kapott a játékunk. Győzzön a jobbik."


	12. Chapter 12

Szép napot!

Elsősorban bocsánatot szeretnék kérni mindenkitől,a ki elkezdte olvasni ezt a történetet oly sok évvel ezelőtt és nem kapott teljes storyt. Sajnos enek több oka is volt. Egyrészt nem nagyon érdeklődtek, másrészt lefoglalt a munka tanulás stb. Remélem megértenek kedves olvasoim, és engesztelésül elfogadják a befejezett történetet egy részben.

Amennyiben kedvet kapnak több olvasnivalóhoz és nem feltétlenül ragaszkodnak TLW történetekhez, ajánlom oldalamat a :

.com/~egyedmatild

Jó szórakozást kívánok a történethez!

További szép napot!

M. E.

12. fejezet

Késő volt. A helység kihalt. A vegyszerszaggal átitatott falú boncterem szinte sötétségbe borult. Csak egyetlen asztal felett égett a neonlámpa amely nem más,mint Professzor Challenger munkahelyének számított.

„Mégis, ki másra számítottál" Gondolta Finnegan zászlós, ahogy az ajtón belépve a fényforrás felé vette az irányt. „Ki más vonná az igát munkaidőn túl rajtad kívül? "A professzor olyan elmélyülten dolgozott, hogy szinte csak akkor vette észre a lányt, amikor az már a háta mögött állt.

„Jó estét, professzor."

„Á! Jó estét?" Nézett fel a professzor, majd az órájára pillantott és összeráncolva a homlokát, szemmel láthatóan meglepetten konstatálta az időt. „Mit csinál maga még mindig itt?"

„Ó, semmi különösen, professzor, csak ez az ügy nem hagy nyugodni."

„Az első ügye?" Húzta a száját mosolyra, miközben újra a számítógépbe pötyögött valamit.

„Talán azért. Nem tehetek róla, de ez az eset nagyon izgalmas, és kihívás és…."

„Rendkívül veszélyes." Szakította félbe a lányt.

„Talán az." A lány zavarában babrálni kezdte az asztalon lévő dolgokat. „Mit csinál?"

„Éppen a maga egyenruháján talált vérmintát elemzem." Fordult felé, és a szmüvege felett felnézve folytatta. „Valószínűleg ez lesz a kulcs az emberünkhöz."

„Igen, nagy mázli, hogy hibázott. Most az egyszer az ő vére maradt a helyszínen." Vigyorgott a lány. A professzor is félmosolyra húzta a száját, amikor a zászlós folytatta. „Maradhatok, amíg végez?"

„Nos, zászlós"Gördült egy másik géphez a férfi, miközben megnyomott egy gombot. „Kb fél percen belül megtudhatjuk az eredményt.„

Éppen izgatottságának akart hangot adni a lány, amikor kialudt a villany, lekapcsolódtak a számítógépek, és nem maradt más csak az ablakokon beszűrődő halvány kékes fény, amely csak egymás alakját engedte láttatni.

„Mi a …"Kezdte a professzor, amikor Finnegan zászlós a szája elé tette a kezét. Amint megbizonyosodott róla, hogy csendben marad, lassan a táskájába nyúlt és elővette a szolgálaton kívüli 9mm-es Smith&Wesson piszolyát. Lassan az ablek fele indult, hogy a legtöbb fényhez jusson, amikor a professzor irányából zajt hallott és a számítógép, amely pár perce még az utolósó lépést tette meg egy őrült kézrekeítéséhez szikrázni kezdett.

„Professzor, jól van?„ Kérdezte Finn. Ebben a pillanatban egy üvöltést hallott, majd vízzubogást. „Professzor feleljen!" De nem jött felelet, csak még egy üvöltés.

Leemelte az első telefonkészüléket a falról, amit elért és vállával a füléhez szorította.

„Francba" Dühöngött, majd amilyen óvatosan csak tudott, közeledni kezdett az előző hangok íránáyba. A gyomra remegett, a hallotta ahogyan a vér lüktet a füleiben, ahogyan minden érzékszerve a maximálisan túl müködött és ahogyan az újjai elfehérdnek a pisztoly markolatánáak erős szorításától. Hirtelen mintha pocsolyába lépett volna. Óvatosan leguggolt, hogy megnézze mibe lépett, és az első, amit meglátott a beszívárgó holdfényben, az asztal mögül kibukkanó véres kéz volt.

„Challenger?" Szisszent fel, de ekkor már csak egy tompa nyomást érzett a fején és többet semmit.

13. fejezet

„Professzor! Professzor!"

Professzor George Edward Challenger arra ébredt, hogy Richard Redgrave ébresztgeti. Kinyitotta a szemeit és lassan, nagyon lassan , engedve a másik férfi segítésének felült.

„Hozz kötszert és egy kis vizet Charlotte" Rendelte el az utasítást a nyomozó, és az addig szótlanul térdelő lány azonnal felugrott, hogy munkához lásson.

Csak remélni merte amikor az éjszaka közepén kocsiba vágódott a lánnyal, akit nem akart magára hagyni, hogy valakit még talál a laborban, de azt álmaiban sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen állapotban. Bárcsak ne töltött volna el annyi időt azzal, hogy nyugtatgatja Charlotte-t, aztán meg körbetelefonál mindenkit. Mindenkit, kivéve persze a pökhendi főnökét, aki kikapcsolva tartja mobilját. Ki tudja, mióta volt ott az a levél. Talán, ha sietnek, megakadályozhatták volna ami itt történt, bármi is legyen az.

Amint a lány visszaért, nekiállt lemosni a vért a másik férfi homlokáról és kezéről, miközben kérdezgette.

„Mi történt?"

„Azt én is szeretném tudni. Azt hiszem leütöttek." Morgott Challenger.

„Mire emlékszik?"

„Éppen a DNS mintát futtattam a gépen, amikor bejött a zászlós. A zászlós!! Hol van Finnegan zászlós!" Kiáltotta és nem kis fáradtságába került Richardnak, hogy visszaültesse.

„Hát itt meg mi a …"

Mindenki az ajtó felé nézett, ahogy Roxton különleges ügynök belépett.

„Úgytűnik, a zászlós eltűnt." Próbált magyarákodni Charlotte, amíg az ügynök körbejárt.

„Vagy inkább elrabolták." Nézett le a félig kiborult táskára, mi egy pocsolyában hevert a padlón.

„Valaki levágta a biztosítékot és áram nélkül volt minden,amikor megérkeztünk. Én kapcsoltam vissza." Morogta Redgrave.

„Igen, áramszünet. Már éppen készen voltam, amikor minden leállt". Mondta a professzor. „A zászlós a fény felé ment, hogy jobban láthasson, gondolom, de éppencsak el tudtam ugrani, mielőtt a gép rám esett volna." Mutatott a kisült felszerelésre, ami romokban hevert.

„Szép munka" Jegyezte meg Roxton. „És mi ez a sok víz?"

„Az egyetlen tárgy, ami kezembe akadt, az a boncasztal sterilizátor volt. Forró vízsugarat bocsát ki, és szerencsére épp a terem azon részében voltam, ahol még elértem. Amint mozgást éreztem, használtam, azt hiszem, valamennyire sikeresen, mert felnyögött." Hirtelen felszisszent, majd folytatta. "Amikor meghallottam a zászlós hangját, nem figyeltem és utána márnem emlékszem semmire.„

„Borzasztó. Elrabolta a zászlóst?" Szisszent fel Charlotte. „De hogy és miért és…."

Nem tudta eldönteni, vajon sírjon, vagy próbáljon meg a megdöbbentsége ellenére folyamatosan lélegezni.

„Azt jó lenne tudni, hogy miért." Válaszolt Roxton „A gépen azért verte szét, mert ezzel eltüntetett egy bizonyítékot."

„Úgy érti nincs más mód, hogy megvizsgáljál…."

„Ez egy kis város, kisasszony, kötve hiszem, hogy az elküldött mintáról időben kapnánk jelentést, és addig is időt nyer, hogy azt is eltüntethesse." Magyarázta az ügynök. „De legalább tudjuk, hogy megsebesült. Reméljük észlelhető helyen. Azért felhívom a kórházakat, hátha találunk valamit."

„Nyomozó?" Kérdezte a professzor. „Honnan tudták, hogy mi történt?"

„hogy?" Értetlenkedett Richard, majd megértve a kérdést a zsebébe nyúlt és egy zacskóba csomagolt borítékot vett elő a zsebéből. „Nem tudtuk. Azért jöttünk, hogy ezt megvizsgálja, de nem hiszem, hogy erre most képes."

„Badarság. Húzta ki magát Challenger. „Azért olyan öreg még nem vagyok." Elvette a zacskót és az egyik épen hagyott vizsgálópult felé indult.

„Nyugodtan várhatnak odakinn." Vetett a háta mögött állóknak oda, anélkül, hogy akár egy pillanatra is levette volna a szemét a munkájáról. „Reméljük hagyott valami nyomot az a mocsok, aki szétverte a laboromat. „

14. fejezet

A laboratórium fehér csempézett falai között Roxton különleges ügynök sosem érezte jól magát. A vegyi anyagok keveredő szaga terjengett és a kezében tartott pocsék gépi kávé kevés sikerrel volt képes ezt a szagot elnyomni. A kései, vagy mondhatni inkább kora hajnali óra nem zavarta, hozzá volt szokva. Amikor pittyegett a személyi hívója, begyakorolt rutinnal öltözött és vezetett be a rendőrőrsre. De a körülötte lévők nem voltak ezzel így. Az áldozat, Miss. Dunn, aki a szemközti széken ült, már nem is volt ébren. Maga sem vette észre, de hamar elnyomta az álom, és a mellette ülő Redgrave nyomozó vállát találta egyedül kényelmes párnának. Na nem mintha a nyomozó nagyon ellenkezett volna. Még egyik karjával át is ölelte. „Ezek ketten tökéletesen egymásba habarodtak." Gondolta az ügynök. „Lehet, hogy el kellene venni az ügyet Redgrave-től. Nem jó, ha valaki érintett az ügyben.„ A levél láthatóan felzaklatta, de Roxton nem tudta megmondani, hogy vajon a lány iránti érzelmei, vagy az ügyben folytatott megszállott munkája okozta. Az sem biztos, hogy tudja, hogy mit érez.

De gondolatait megzavarta az „angyali" Miss. Krux igencsak nőietlen szava, amit a friss kávéjára tett, az első korty után. „Hát igen. A mindenre elszánt ügyésznő nem szokott hozzá az éjszakai műszakhoz." Húzta el a száját egy félmosolyra Roxton. A nő egyrészt irritálta, másrészt érdekelte. De nagyon. Felkeltette benne azt a vadászösztönt, amit már nagyon régen nem érzett. Egy különleges ügynök is belefásulhat a sok izgalomba. És ez a nő volt az, aki képes volt kirángatni belőle. Még így, kitérdesedett farmerben és agyonhordott makaróni pántos topban, kibontott hajjal, kis sminkkel is észbontóan gyönyörű volt. Nem csoda, ha egész nap elnézte volna.

„Mit néz már megint ez az ember?" Gondolkodott el Miss Krux és a papírpohara mögül az ügynökre pillantott. „Persze, most oka lehet a felsőbbrendűségre. Hogy képes valaki még ilyenkor is friss ingben és tökéletesen megkötött nyakkendőben lenni. Minden tincs tökéletesen áll a fején, és az öltöny még vonzóbbá teszi, mint amilyen. De mit bámul ennyire. Mintha nem lett volna már elég alkalma kibámulni magán ma."

A fekete hajú nő kis sóhajjal és szemforgatással gondolt vissza az ebédjére, amelyet bár egyedül fogyasztott el a törzshelyén, korántsem mondható, hogy magányosan. A vele szemközti asztalnál ugyanis Roxton különleges ügynök ült, méghozzá pontosan szemben vele. Nem szólt, nem zaklatta, csak figyelte. Valószínűleg minden más nő beadta volna a derekát és az asztalához hívja, de Marguerite büszke volt rá, hogy ha mégoly nehezen is, de képes volt megtartani magát a jóképű férfi ostromával szemben. „De vajon meddig bírom még?" Tette fel a nagy kérdést.

Ebben a pillanatban Ned és Veronica Malone lépett be a laborba. Elég volt egy egyszerű bólintás Richardtól, hogy tudják, még semmi eredmény, amikor Challenger is megjelent. A kis csapat azon nyomban feléledt és összegyűlt Charlotte kivételével, aki csak kis noszogatásra ébredt fel.

-Nos?- Kérdezte Roxton a professzort.

- A levelet alaposan megvizsgáltam. Ujjnyomokat és nyálmintát kerestem a borítékon, megvizsgáltam a papírt és a betűket. Megállapítható a ragasztó összetétele. A betűket éles ollóval vágták ki. A papír nem hordozott különlegességeket.

-A lényeget, professzor!- Vágott közbe idegesen Marguerite.

Challenger felnézett a papírjából, odanyújtotta Richardnak, majd válaszolt.

-Semmilyen DNS-re utaló jel nincs, ujjnyomok nincsenek.

- Tiszta munka- Olvasott bele a lapba Veronica. - Ez azt jelenti, hogy…

-Profival van dolgunk…-folytatta Ned.

-Aki valamilyen ízléstelen játékot játszik.- tette hozzá Richard.

-Mi a helyzet a zászlós ruháján talált mintával? – Kérdezte Veronica.

A többiek összenéztek és Richard tudta, hogy rá hárult a feladat, hogy megmagyarázza a történteket.

-Azt hiszem ideje összeülnünk egy hosszú közös beszélgetésre." Felelte.

15. fejezet

Motorhang. Ajtócsapódás. Az ajtó alól fény beszűrődés. Ez volt minden, ami Finn zászlóst figyelmeztethette elrablója közeledtére. A lány nem sokkal korábban tért magához egy üres szobában, egy székhez kötözve, a szája betömve. Az első gondolata egy kiadós szitok után a menekülési lehetőségek kirobbanása volt, de erre nem nagyon volt ideje, mert az árulkodó jelek után az ajtó kinyílt és a hosszú sötétségből éles fény vakította el a lányt.

-Hát felébredtünk?- jött az árnyékban álló alak felől a hang, majd gyorsan mögé kerülve kihúzta a szájából a kötelet, hogy beszélhessenek.

-Ki maga? Mit akar?- Vicsorgott a lány, miután nyelt párat, hogy feledtesse a kötél ízét.

-Az a dolgod, hogy kitaláld.

-A magáé pedig gondolom, hogy ártatlanokat gyilkolásszon.

-Oh, annál sokkal több - A zászlós érezte, ahogy a tekintete lassan fel és a férfi mély nevetés után a füléhez hajolt, hogy megadja a választ.- Az élet kioltása csak a vég, addig még annyi minden jó van, amit ki kell használni. Akarja, hogy részletezzem, zászlós?- A lány grimasza megint egy sötét kacajt csal ki belőle és folytatta- Na nem baj, te amúgy is jobb szereted a gyakorlatot, majd idővel ígérem, mindent megmutatok.

A hang valami miatt nagyon furcsa volt. Az egyértelmű volt számára, hogy rájátszott az elváltoztatására és az egész színjáték, hogy nem mutatta az arcát, különös volt.

- Miért én? –Beszéltette, hátha elárul valamit.- Nem hiszem, hogy a zsánere lennék…

A merész választ egy hirtelen mozdulat zavarta meg, és a torka előtt lebegő penge nem igazán inspirálta folytatásra.

-Sok okból, de leginkább azért, mert megzavartál. - Húzta végig az őrült lassa, szinte kéjelegve a lány visszatartott lélegzetvételében.- Nem szeretem, ha megzavarnak. De azért ne aggódj, nemsokára lesz társaságod. Pontosan azok, akik veled együtt zavarnak.

Azzal elnevette magát, összecsukta a kést és újból felállt. A lány hallotta, ahogy a háta mögött matat valamit, és időhúzáson gondolkodott.

Ez nem illik bele a sorozatgyilkosságba. Kilép a szerepéből.

Pontosan- Szólt a hang, kicsit távolabbról.- A játék stílust váltott, de ettől csak még érdekesebb lett. Nem is vagy kíváncsi, hogy ki lesz a nyertes?

A nyakamat rá, hogy nem maga.

Ez könnyen kivitelezhető.- Nevetett fel, immár közvetlen közelről a férfi, majd a zászlós érezte, ahogy a szája elé nyom egy gézdarabot, beszívja a cloroform-ot és minden elsötétül.

Jó éjt, rendőr kislány.- Köszönt el az alak, és komótosan kisétált a szobából.

16. fejezet

Marguerite Krux félholtnak érezte magát, amikor végre becsukta maga mögött a

lakásajtaját. Az egész este hiábavaló kutatás volt. A levél megerősítette mindenki sejtését. A gyilkos megint lecsapott, és áldozata nem volt más, mint Finn. A legidegesítőbb mégis a pasi magabiztossága volt. A levél flegma szövege, miszerint „bár nem szereti a szőkéket, Richard kedvéért kivételt tesz" és maga az a tény, hogy levelet hagyott, egy tökéletesen összpontosított elmére vallott. És ki tudhatná azt jobban, mint a tárgyalótermekben megedzett Miss Krux, hogy a legveszélyesebb ellenfél mindig az, aki magabiztos és okos.

Marguerite lehunyta a szemét annak ellenére, hogy erősen koncentrált, nehogy elaludjon az ajtóra támaszkodva. Ebben segítséget nyújtott neki az az átkozottan hangosan berregő hang, amit csengőként használt. Egy sóhaj keretében lassan feltápászkodott, megfordult és meg sem nézve, ki a látogató, kinyitott az ajtót.

-Maga meg mit keres itt?- Kérdezte amint megpillantotta, hogy ki áll elötte, majd egy nagyot ásított.

-Jó reggelt magának is!- Vigyorgott a magabiztosan az ajtófélfára támaszkodó férfi.„Már megint makulátlan a kinézete. Hogy a fenében lehet valaki ilyen időben ilyen jóképű? „Gondolta a nő, majd hirtelen mérges lett saját magára, amiért ilyeneket gondolt.

- Bemehetek?-

-Nem. Nézze én…

-Milyen gyönyörű otthona van!- Lépett be hívatlanul a vendég.

- Nézze különleges ügynök…

- Hívjon John-nak. És csukja be az ajtót, még megfázik.

Marguerite nem tudta, hogy dühös legyen, vagy nevessen, de még ehez a döntéshez is túl fáradt volt, nem is beszélve arról, hogy ezzel a lehetetlen emberrel vitatkozzon.

-Túl gyorsan nyit ajtót.- szólt a férfi.

- tessék?- Döbbent meg Marguerite

-Meg sem nézte ki van ott. Lehetett volna a gyilkos is. – Lépett közelebb komoly arccal. –Az emberünk veszélyes, és sokkal óvatosabbnak kellene lennie.

-Azért jött ide, hogy ezt közölje?- Fonta össze a karjait a nő, miközben gúnyos pillantást vetett a felé tornyosuló Roxton ügynökre.

- Ha megkínál egy teával, elmondom, miért jöttem.- Válaszolt csak halvány mosollyal a hangjában.

- Csak kávém van.

-Két cukorral, sok tejjel. Itt megvárom.

Azzal a férfi hátat fordult és útba vette a nappalit. Míg a rendíthetetlen Miss Krux egy vereséget elismerő sóhajjal a konyhába vonult, Roxton azzal múlatta az időt, hogy alaposabban szemügyre vegye a szobát. A nőnek makulátlan ízlése volt. A szoba szép, kényelmes és otthonos. Nem túl rendezett, de nem is rendetlen. Sok könyv, sok lemez, kevés fénykép. A dohányzóasztalon pár női magazin, a távkapcsoló, egy levél… Egy levél. Egy levél ugyanolyan címzéssel, mint a másik kettő, Richardnak…

Roxton automatikusan kikapta a hóna alatt hordott pisztolyát és egyenesen a falhoz lapult csöndben, zajok után hallgatózva. „A francba, semmi." Gondolta. Mert a kávéfőzés is csak hanggal jár… gyorsan, de halktalanul a konyha felé vette az irányt. Az első, amit észrevett, a nő fekete göndör tincsei voltak a padlón. Ekkor hirtelen befordult az ajtón és a nő felett álló maszkos férfira szegezte a fegyvert, de tüzelni már nem volt ideje, mert ellenfele megelőzte. Két tompa puffanás, egy hangtompítós félautomatából, egyenesen Roxton füle mellé az ajtófélfába. Mire feleszmélt, a férfi távozott a hátsó ajtón.

Roxton villámsebesen a nő mellé vetette magát, és a szíve nagyot dobbant, amint az erős lüktetést a nyaka alatt megérezte. Óvatosan megvizsgálta a fejét, sérülés után, de szerencsére nem talált semmit. A művelet hatására a nő szemei nyiladoztak és éles smaragd tekintet ejtette fogva Johnt.

-Elkapta?- Volt az első kérdés.

- Nem, de most nem ez a legfontosabb.

A különleges ügynök óvatosan a nő alá nyúlt és karjaiba véve kivitte, hogy lefektesse a kanapéra. Mire ez megtörtént, Marguerite már elaludt. John Roxton egy mély sóhaj kíséretében beletúrt gondosan rendezett tincseibe, majd felemelte a telefont.

- Itt Roxton. Küldjenek Miss Krux lakására egy mentőt és a nyombiztosítókat. Az emberünk itt járt.

Fél szemét végig az alvó nőn tartva olyat tett, amit már régen.

Meglazította a nyakkendőjét és öntött magának egy italt.

17. fejezet

„Ennek így nincs semmi értelme!" Túrt idegesen a hajába Redgrave nyomozó, majd fáradtan hátradőlt a székében. A nyakkendője hanyag csomóban lógott a gyűrödt inge körül, az arca borostától sötétedett és minden vágya egy jó hideg zuhany volt, ami talán tiszta gondolatokat inspirált volna elenyészett testébe.

De a környezete se nézett ki jobban. Az egész konferenciaterem egy nagy rumli volt. Régi akták tornyosultak mindenfele, a falak tele térképekkel, rajtuk jelölések, rajzok, post it-tel, vagy rajzszöggel odarögzitett megjegyzések, vagy fényképek. Mind hiába semmi összefüggés.

A terem túlsó végén Veronica Malone és a professzor próbált egy neonlámpa fényében egy elmosódott lenyomatfoszlányt értelmezni, minden siker nélkül. Mellettük Charlotte tanulmányozta a nyilvántartást Miss Krux felügyelete mellett, hátha valami beugrik a támadójáról. De Marguerite már a második kötet végén látta, hogy a lány szemében minden bűnöző tökéletesen egyforma. A térkép előtt álló és kávézgató Roxton ügynökön és a Richarddal szemben helyet foglaló Ned Malone-n látszott, hogy a detektívhez hasonlóan minden erejükkel koncentrálni próbáltak.

„Mindig csak egy lépéssel jár elöttünk!" Folytatta Redgrave a térképet bámulva.

„És gondolatban sokkal többel. Látták a levelet amit találtam?" Roxton körbejárt és Pontosan Marguerite Kruxn nyúlva keresztül az asztalról kikereste a levelet.

„Remélem, nem akarja újra felolvasni? A hideg futkározik a hátamon tőle." Morgott a fekete hajú nő.

„Talán inkább a fáradtságtól és a stressztől. Nem kellene lefeküdnie, Miss Krux?" Próbálkozott Charlotte, de a válasza csak egy sokat mondó pillantás volt.

„ Az első feladatunk az, hogy megakadályozzuk, hogy tovább akadályozza a bizonyítási munkákat." Mondta Richard.

„Úgy érti, a labor még mindig veszélyben van?" Lépett közelebb Challenger professzor.

„Valószínűleg." Helyeselt Richard. „Ha pedig kiveszi az eszközt a kezünkből, mindig le fogunk maradni."

„Mintha biciklivel üldöznénk egy Jaguárt." Élt költői hasonlatával Ned. Az osztatlan néma siker után azonban hasznosította magát. „De hogyan lehet ezt biztosítani?"

„Rakjuk ki a „Zárva" feliratot az ajtóra?" Miss Krux egy szarkasztikus mosollyal dőlt előre az asztalon és szemeit kihívóan a különleges ügynökre vetette.

„Nem is rossz ötlet!" Redgrave is előre hajolt, hogy ráfigyeljenek. „El kell vele hitetnünk, hogy már nincs mit megsemmisíteni. Hogy sikerrel járt. És ez nem más, mint Ned feladata lesz."

Ned Malone egyetértően bólintott.

„Ésszerűnek hangzik."

„Kiad egy sajtóközleményt a bizonyítékok megsemmisüléséről? Nem túl átlátszó ez?" Kérdezte Charlotte bátortalanul.

„De." Helyeselt Ned. „Én inkább egy sajtóértekezletet javasolnék. Sőt, lehetne nyilvános, hátha megjelenik a barátunk."

„Az ilyen beteg emberek, szeretik látni a munkájuk gyümölcsét." Mondta Varonica, egyértelmű undorral az arcán.

„A második problémánk a megelőzés." Folytatta Roxton. „Egyértelmű, hogy a csapat hölgy tagjai a célpontok. Két megoldást látok lehetségesnek." Letette a kávés papírpoharát és szemeit lassan végig futtatta a kimerült csapaton. „ Az egyik, a futás. Állandó őrizet, házi zárka, fejenként több rendőr, telefon és posta megfigyelés."

„Kizárt!" közölte Marguerite.

„Nem leszek rab a saját házamban!" Tört ki Veronica.

„Elég tarthatatlannak tűnik nekem." Jegyezte meg Charlotte.

„Mi a másik variáció?" Kérdezte Ned

„A második lehetőség, a csapda." Roxton megállt, és mély lélegzetvétel után folytatta,miközben körbejárt. „Valakit kiteszünk a kirakatba, és várjuk a kellő pillanatot. A sajtótájékoztató remek alkalom lehet. Közben figyeljük a tömeget, és gondunk lesz a többszörös túlerőre."

A teremben megfagyott a levegő egy pillanatra. Veszélyes vállalkozásról kellett dönteni és Richardon volt a hálátlan feladat.

„Veronica, vállalod?"

A nő elsőre úgy tűnt, hogy rávágva a beleegyezést, de mindenki megböbbenésére hirtelen megtorpant. Idegesen megcsóválta a fejét, és sóhajtott.

„Richard, én …A fenébe, én nem így akartam elmondani, Ned…"

„Veronica, valami baj van?" Malone egy szempillantás alatt ott termett, hogy átkarolja a szemmel láthatólag zavart feleségét. „Mi az?"

„Én.. Ned... Én terhes vagyok." Hát itt volt. Végre kinyögte.

Edward T. Malone egy ideig csak bámult a nejére, majd határtalan vigyor töltötte el az arcát és egy hangos kiáltással karjaiba kapta Veonicát, és körbe forgatta.

A látvány még a kőszívű Miss Krux-t is megmosolyogtatta, és boldogan gratuláltak a föld fölött járó apajelöltnek és a még mindig döbbent kismamának.

„ Én sajnálom, Richard" Mondta Veronica, de a nyomozó nem adott lehetőséget, további szabadkozásra.

„Én nem. Épp ideje volt." Mosolyodott el. „Akkor nincs más választás, mint a külsős."

„Bölcs dolog mégtöbb embert beavatni a tervbe? Így nő a veszély a kiszivárgásra." Kérdezte Challenger.

„Sajnos, nem látok más megoldást." Kezdte Roxton.

„Azt hiszem elfelejtettek valamit.„ Szólalt meg egy hang az asztal végéről. Marguerite Krux megvárta, míg minden tekintet rá szegeződik, hogy ünnepélyes bejelentését megtegye. „Én vállalolm"

Mondata a vártnál is nagyobb döbbenetet produkált. A leglátványosabb mégis Roxton ügynök reakciója volt, ami egy ideges és szarkasztikus fintor volt, kis fujtatás kiséretében.

„Talán valami problémája van, uram?" Húzta fel a szemöldökét a fekete hajú nő.

„Ez nem egy civil nőnek való feladat. Felejtse el!"

Alig hagyta el a mondat a száját, a nő egy cseles ugrással átvetette magát a közöttük lévő asztalon, kikapta a megdöbbent Richard fegyverét a pisztolytáskájából és egy szempillantáson belül Roxton különleges ügynök egy szolgálati SIG-Sauer P-229-es fekete csövét vizsgálhatta követlen közelről.

Az ügynök vereségről árulkodó pillantása szarkasztikus mosollyal töltötte el Miss Kruxt, aki miután leemelte a fegyvert, közelebb lépett a még mindig mereven álló férfihoz és egy flegmán azt mondta:

„Ígérem, otthon hagyom a púderpamacsom."

18. fejezet

A városháza sajtótermében nyüzsögtek a fotósok és újságírók. Alig várták, hogy a pódiumra irányított kamerákat bekapcsolhassák és kérdések ezreivel árasszák el a rendőrség szóvivőét. A vörös rúzsos gyilkosságok hosszú évek óta nem tapasztalt pezsgést hozott a média életébe. Minden apró jel egy elszólás, egy szempillantás fontos lehetett egy szenzációk story, cikk vagy vezércikk megírásához. Az idegesen fészkelődő és rendezkedő újságírók a nagy izgalom közepette mégsem vették észre, hogy egyes jelzés nélküli kamerák és ismeretlen „kollégák" pont őket figyelik.

„Rendben, pontosan úgy, megy, ahogy gondoltam." Magyarázta Ned Malone a TV szobában Redgrave nyomozóbak, miközben a monitorokat mutogatta. „A legnagyobbtól, a legkisebbig mindenki itt van. Nem zártuk ki a nyilvánosságot, bárki bejöhet. A bejárati kamera mindenkinek veszi az arcát. Akit mégsem sikerül rögzíteni, azt később a beépített operatőr lekapja."

Richard közelebb hajolt az egyik monitorhoz és megnézte az operatőrt. Zseniális álca, még ő sem vette volna észre.

„Szép munka. Tudod mi a dolgod, a hivatalos közvetítésben minél többször Marguerite-t mutatni. Mindegy, hogy más beszél. Pontosan az állvány mögött lesz, a lényeg, hogy benne legyen a képben."

„De nem feltűnően." Fejezte be Ned. „Értem a dolgom, főnök, van gyakorlatom. Nyugalom, minden rendben lesz. A legjobbakat szedtem össze a munkához.

Richard bólintott és barátságosan hátba veregette barátját, majd mikor véletlenül megint a képernyőkre pillantott, a szeme megakadt az egyik képen.

„Ez meg hogy a fenébe lehet?" Morogta, majd elviharzott.

Ned először nem tudta mi baja lehet, de miután ő is megtekintette a képet, világossá vált minden. Charlotte Dunn nem mással mint Avery Burtonnel állt egy sarokban és beszélgetett. _Nocsak, nocsak._ Gondolta és majdnem hangosan felnevetett. _Veronicának igaza volt. Richard tényleg szerelmes. _

19. fejezet

A sminkelés művészete mint minden nőt, Margueriet Kruxt is nagyon érdekelte. Szerette, ha jól néz ki, de azért mindennek volt egy határa. Ez a nő, már fél órája kenegette, és pingálgatta.

„Azért ennyire nem lehetek kialvatlan." Motyogta magában, mikor végre egyedül maradt. Éppen hátradőlt a székében és egy nagyot sóhajtott, amikor a tükörben észrevette, hogy nyílik az ajtó. Hirtelen összerezzent, majd mikor meglátta ki jön be, rögtön megnyugodott, de persze csak amennyire bármikor is képes volt a jóképű Roxton különleges ügynök közelében

„Ó, csak maga az."

„Magának is jó napot Mss Krux!" Jött a mindig udvarias válasz egy sármos mosoly kíséretében.

„Nem tud kopogni?"

„Csak nem megijesztettem?" Kérdezett vissza a férfi, majd közelebb lépett, és a tükrön keresztül a nő szemébe nézett. „Még meggondolhatja magát."

„Ugye viccel?" Mosolyodott el Marguerite és úgy tett, mintha valami hibát vett volna észre a sminkjén. Éppen felemelte volna a kezét, hogy kiigazítsa, amikor hirtelen megfordult vele a világ. Azaz nm a világ, csak a forgószék, amiben ült és alig ár centire találta magán egy nagyon szenvedélyes barnás zöld szempártól.

„Ez nem vicc." Morogta Roxton, el nem eresztve a tekintetét.

„Tudom. „Jött az gyors válasz anélkül, miközben állta a mélyre hatoló pillantást.

„És nem is játék."

„Ezt is tudom."

„Többet veszíthet egy pernél."

„Pert sem vesztettem, ezt sem fogom."

„Maga elviselhetetlen."(irrational)

„Maga ellenséges." (irritable)

„Maga ellenállhatatlan." (irresistible)

És hogy biztosan övé legyen az utolsó szó Roxton erőteljesen és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Marguerite először ezt sem tudta, mi tévő legyen, de az ösztönei hamar meggyőzték és mindkét kezébe vette férfi arcát és kissé elfordította fejét, hogy jobban érezhesse ajkait.

A bátorítást érezvén egy férfias morgás jött ki Roxton torkán és átkarolva a nőt addig kényeztette, amíg csak levegővel bírták.

De amilyen gyorsan elkezdte, olyan hirtelen, de korántsem hamar hagyta abba a férfi a csókot. Még sosem érzett ilyen hevesen egy nő iránt sem és az érzés, hogy valaki ennyire elvegye minden önuralmát idegen volt neki.

„Nem engedem, hogy bármi baja essen." Jelentette ki elszántan miután a nő kinyitotta szemeit, majd mielőtt még bármi egyéb történhetett volna felállt és elviharzott.

Margueriete egy ideig csak bámulta maga előtt ezt a helyet, ahol pár másodperce még egy elképesztő férfi térdelt és csókolta, majd kihúzta magát és a tükörbe nézett. Érdekes módon, a látvány sokkal jobban tetszett neki, mint legutóbb.

20. fejezet

Richard Redgrave minden lépése erőtejes dühről áulkodott. Mégha akarta se tudta volna titkolni, mennyire felbosszantotta, amit a képernyőn látott. Mindene rejére szüksége volt, hogy megtartsa önuralmát. Éppen ezért, amikor látótávolságba került a beszélgető pár egy pillanatra megállt, hogy megnyugodjon. Hogy miért is volt ennyire ideges? Száz és száz hihető választ tudott volna mondani, de egyik se lett volna igaz, egyedül az, amit még magának sem mert bevallani. Féltékenység. _Az nem lehet_. Hessegette el a gondolatot maga körül. De akkor miért zavarta, hogy azok a barna szemek nem őrá szegeződtek, hanem másra?

És ebben a pillanatban, mintha megérezték volna a gondolatait, a barna szempárok megtaláltak az ő kékjeit, és a világ megváltozott.

Charlotte még soha nem érzett akkora megkönnyebbülést, mint amikor a terem másik végében megpillantotta Őt. Szinte alig látták egymást az elmúlt 12 órában és minden nélküle töltött perc kínszenvedés volt.

„Hm, hm." Avery Burtont csupán egy köhintés figyelmeztette Redgrave nyomozó érkeztére. Kissé dühösen, hogy megzavarják a kellemes egyedüllétet a bájos Miss Dunnal lassan megfordult és egy lépést hátrált, hogy helyet adjon a férfinak.

„Redgrave nyomozó. Éppen a kisasszonnyal beszélgettem." Szólt nyájasan.

„Nem emlékszem, hogy ide lett volna beosztva, Burton." Richard hangja parancsoló és ellentmondást nem tűrő volt. Charlotte érezte, ahogy lilabőrös lesz tőle a háta. Kissé kellemetlenül érezte magát Mr. Burton tolakodó társaságában és bár a nyomozó felbukkanása egy pillanatra enyhülést hozott, a nem várt hidegsége zavarta.

„Nos, nem is." Törte meg Charlotte gondolatait Avery válasza.

„Akkor mit keres itt?"

„Csak érdekelt az eset, gondoltam megnézem a sajtótájékoztatót." Szabadkozott a férfi.

„Szolgálati időn kívül azt csinál amit akar, de addig foglalkozzon a magára osztott ügyekkel."

A parancs fagyott hangulatot eredményezett, amit még a két férfi szemeiből előtörő lángnyelvek sem tudtak enyhíteni. Burton bólintott, majd egy sármos mosollyal Charlotte-hoz fordul.

„Talán máskor folytathatjuk a beszélgetést, Charlotte. Viszlát!"

Meg sem várva a lány válaszát, de élvezve főnöke dühének minden cseppjét nyugodt léptekkel elvonult.

Richard egy ideig csak meredten bámult utána, nem is vette észre, ahogy Charlotte látványos harcot vív önmagával, hogy mit is tegyen vagy mondjon. Döntésére nem is volt szükség, mert a nyomozó megragadta a karját és szó nélkül egy kis szobába küldte.

„Te meg mit csinálsz itt?" Zihálta, amikor megérkeztek.

Charlotte kirántotta a karját és a fájós pontot dörzsölgette, miközben válaszolt.

„Malmozok. Mégis, mit gondolták?"

„Hol van a rendőr, akit melléd osztottam? Helyesbítek. Hol van az az ex rendőr, akit melléd osztottam?"

„A büfében." Válaszolt a lány tágra nyílt szemekkel.

A férfi idegesen a hajába túrt és fel-alá járkálásba kezdett.

„Semmi keresnivalód itt!"

Charlotte Dunn legszívesebben zokogott volna, de ahhoz túlságosan is megbántotta.

„Értem." Csupán ez az egy szó jött ki halkan a torkán.

Ebben a pillanatban a nyomozó felkapta a fejét és a lányra nézett. Csupán egy szó és mégis minden benne volt. A legszebb pedig az volt számára, hogy választ kapott minden addigi kételyére.

Lassan elé lépet és felemelte az állát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. A lány nem akarta, hogy lássa a fájdalmát ezért nem volt hajlandó ránénzi, ez a gyerekes makacsság pedig egy halvány mosolyt csalt a férfi arcára.

„Dehogy érted." Suttogta. „A fél karomat is odaadnám, hogy mellettem legyél mindig."

„Igazán?" Nézett fel bátortalanul Charlotte, és Richard lelki ismeretfurdalást érzett a könnyes szempár láttán.

„Igazán. A másik felet pedig azért, hogy a lehető legtávolabb tudjalak, ha veszélyes helyzetben vagyok."

A férfi szavai egyszerre csatak elő mosolyt és könnyeket a lányból.

„Azt hiszem..." Folytatta a férfi mély hangon, miközben folyton közelített a lány szája felé. „Én azt hiszem…"

Ebben a pillanatban kicsapódott az ajtó, és Ned rontott be.

„Hát itt vagy? Richard, mennünk kell!"

„Várj odakint!" Mordult a nyomozó barátjára.

„De…"

„Azt mondtam, várj odakint!"

„Ok, haver…" Vigyorodott el Malone, és fütyülészve kivonult.

A pár a komikus párbeszéd alatt egy pillanatra sem moccant meg, így ugyanott folytatták, ahol olyan gorombán félbeszakították. Richard már éppen megcsókolta, amikor Charlotte megszólalt:

„Mit hiszel?"

„Tessék?" Pattantak ki a férfi szemei.

„Valami mondani akartál." Mosolygott a lány, miközben türelmetlenül várta a választ. „Nos?"

„Richard, itt van Tribune!" Az ajtónyílásból, megint Ned feje bukkant elő, és Richard tudta, hogy ennek már a fele sem tréfa, tényleg mennie kell. Szó nélkül megragadta Charlotte-ot és az ajtó felé húzta.

Mielőtt azonban kiléptek volna megfordult, és röviden, de annál határozottabban megcsókolta a meglepődött lányt. Mosolyogva a döbbent, de kétségkívül elégedett arckifejezésén, szélesen mosolyra húzta a száját, és hogy újra láthassa az épp lehunyt mogyoróbarna szemeket, azt monda.

„Szeretlek."

21. fejezet

Finnegan még mindig hátrakötözött kezetekkel egy székben ülve aludt, amikor az ajtó kinyílt és fogvatartója belépett. Kihasználva az alkalmat, lassan rendezkedni kezdett és egy azstalon egy televíziót gurított be a lánnyal szembeni üres fal elé. A bútorozatlan szoba mindig is a kedvenc helye volt. Csak egy szék, és hangszigetelt, vstag falak. Még konnektor sem volt, nehogy elszökjenek a vendégei (mert bizony volt már olyan, aki megpróbálta) ezét egy hosszabbító segítségével üzemelte be a készüléket. A maszkot viselő férfi teljes nyugalommal mozgott a szobában, mint egy színpadi kellékes munkaidőben, nem is törődve az ébredező lánnyal.

A zászlós a mocorgás hatására lassan megszabadulni látszott a drog hatása alól. _Vajon mennyi ideig alhattam? Mióta lehetek itt?_ Szívesen hangot is adott volna kíváncsiságának, de a szája ki volt száradva és csak morgás jött ki először a torkán.

A hangok felkeltették a férfi figyelmét, aki távirányítóval az egyik kezében egy pohár vizet hozott.

„Szomjas?" Kérdezte és a szájához emelte, de ahelyett, hogy inni engedte volna, az arcába öntötte a vizet.

A lány pattanásig feszült haragja mulattatta, és szinte nevetve szólt hozzá.

„Nem tetszik a kiszolgálás? Pedig annyira figyelmes voltam. Kapott vizet, és hogy kényelmesen üljön a saját kis bilincsét használtam." Finnegan zászlós szemei kipattantak és egy dühös pillantással konstatálta, hogy tényleg a saját bilincse fogja volt.

„Ahogy elnézem, minden készen áll egy tökéletes mozizáshoz. Itt is a hírek ideje, biztos élvezni fogja a sok ismerős arcot."

Azzal egy ördögi kacajjal bekapcsolta a tévét.

A műsort megszakították és rendkívüli hírek feliratba a vörös rúzsos sorozat gyilkosság rendőrségi sajtótájékoztatója ment. Ned Malone vezette az eseményt és szólította a jelenlevőket. Egy hosszú és tökéletesen érdemtelen propagandabeszéd után, amelyet T. T. Tribune sheriff jóvoltából kellett végighallgatni, Richard Redgrave lépett a pódiumra, hogy beszámoljon a nyomozás eddigi állásáról.

A zászlós meglepetése óriási volt. Szinte sokkolta a hír, hogy a rendőrség laboratóriuma használhatatlanná vált és a gyilkosról adott leírás még csak meg sem közelítette azt a profilt, amiről ő eddig tudott. _Mi folyik itt?_

Ami a zászlósban rettegést keltett, a gyilkosban felhőtlen boldogságot. Még csak meg sem közelítették a valóságot és a technikai lemaradás is örömmel töltötte el. Minden egyes képkocka külön élvezet volt. Láthatta Redgrave nyomozót fatális tévedéseket tényként előadni és nem utolsó sorban a gyönyörű Miss Marguerite Krux-t a háttérben virítani. _Fantasztikus egy nő. Még csak nyoma sincs a sérülésnek amit én okoztam. Ezt a problámát gyorsan orvosolni kellene. De mi lesz akkor a kis szőkéjével? Talán örülne a társaságnak. _

Gondolatai ördögi vigyort szültek, de ez nem látszott a maszk miatt. Annál inkább nyilvánvalóvá vált a lány rémülete. Kikapcsolta a készüléket és elé állt.

„Na kislány? Tetszett a show?"

„Maga őrült." Nyögte ki undorral a zászlós.

„Mit szólnál egy kis folytatáshoz?" Kérdezte és azzal leszedte a maszkot az arcáról.

„Te?" Sikította a lány.

Soha, még egyetlen szempár sem meredt rá akkora rémülettel, mint most ez a zöld. _Kár, hogy nem barna. _Gondolta és lassan munkához látott.

22. fejezet

Az egyszerű étterem az utca végében meghitt hangulatot árasztott. A piros-fehér kockás terítő, a kellemes gyertyafény és az ínycsiklandó illatok a konyha felől garantálták minden tekintetben a tökéletes vacsora élményét.

Marguerite Kruxnak igencsak kemény erőfeszítésekbe telt megtartani szokásos hivatalos modorát, amikor John Roxton különleges ügynök közelében volt. Még inkább súlyosbodott a dolga, amikor ugyanezen úr egy ilyen tökéletes estén ilyen romantikus környezetben vele szemben ült és legsármosabb mosolyával illette miközben a kellemes rozét izlelgette.

Az ok amiért ebbe a helyzetbe került, mégis az ő bűne volt. Ha nem lett volna olyan bolond, hogy felajánlkozik erre a csali szerepre, most nyugodtan fojthatná fagylaltba a Roxton ügynök iránti különleges érzéseit a saját kanapéján, otthon. De nem. Itt ült a bájos kis étteremben, a kedvenc vajszínű kosztümében, vörös szatén blúzban és játszotta az oly jól bevált hideg ügyésznő szerepét és életében először ez szinte lehetetlennek látszott.

Amikor Roxton ügynök elérte, hogy Miss Krux személyes védelme alá kerüljön, majd ebből kifolyólag a közös vacsorát azt hitte, ennél nehezebb dolga már nem lesz. Pedig tévedett. Elérni ennek a nőnek a lelkét olyan volt mint kandallóba nyúlni a lángnyelvek közé. Veszélyes, lehetetlennek tűnő és a legtöbb ember számára még csak nem is érni meg. De Roxton tudta, érezte, hogy van miért küzdeni és abszolút nem bánta volna azt sem, ha elég. Tudta, hogy minden egyes perccel gyengül a nő. A környezet tökéletes, a hangulat tökéletes. Ő maga a legjobb öltönyében volt, friss, elszánt, egyszóval ellenállhatatlan, és ami a legrosszabb, hogy tudta.

„Mit kér desszertnek?" Tette fel a kérdést, hogy megtörje a csendet.

A nő rávetette gyönyörű zöld szemeit és kérdésre kérdéssel válaszolt.

„Nem gondolja, hogy már így is elhúzódott ez a „hivatalos" vacsora, nyomozó?"

„Marguerite, hányszor mondjam, hogy szólítson John-nak. Azt hittem a ma délelőtt történtek után ez könnyebben fog menni."

A férfi magabiztos és szinte lekezelő mosolya egyszerre irritálta és izgatta a nőt.

„Nem tudom, hogy miért kellene rögtön személyeskednünk, csak mert maga megcsókolt."

A „csak" szó és a közös csók egy mondatban való említése legalább annyira felhúzta a férfit, mint az ő előző mondata a nőt.

„Nem kellene, ha nem csókolt volna vissza." Válaszolt kurtán, majd mielőtt a szúrós pillantás újabb replikát szülhetett volna, folytatta. „És nem akárhogy. Szenvedélyesen. Ezt nem tagadhatja, ha csak fele annyit érzett, mint amennyit mutatott a csókja, még akkor is a világ legboldogabb emberének tudhatom magam. Mondja, hogy maga nem érez így és egyszer és mindenkorra hanyagoljuk a témát."

Erre nem számított. Fölényeskedésre? Igen. Dühre, sértettségre, sértegetésre? Igen. De hogy nyíltan és egyszerűen a szemébe vágja a tényeket, és hogy a saját érzéseit is kimondja, ez volt a legutolsó dolog, amire gondolt volna. Annyi félrebeszélés és hallgatás, hazugság és félrevezetés után mint áramcsapás érte az egyenes beszéd és az őszinte pillantás, ami a férfi szemében ült.

„Igen." Csúszott ki száján, és hogy világossá tegye a mondanivalóját, kiegészítette. „Igaza van."

És ezzel a jég megtörni játszott a desszert nem csak édes ízeket, de kellemes társalgást is hozott a vacsorába és a „kényszerű" vacsorapartnerek hamar azon kapták magukat, hogy kellemesen beszélgetnek.

„Nem hittem volna, hogy civilizáltan is el fogunk tudni beszélgetni." Jegyezte meg Marguerite, amint kilépett a vendéglő ajtaján a sötét utcára. Nyomában Roxton különleges ügynök, hamar mellé lépett és nyugodt tempóban indultak a kocsi felé.

„Én tudtam." Mosolygott a férfi.

„Igen, és honnan?" Húzta fel a nő egyik elegáns szemöldökét.

„Zsaru szimat." Volt az egyszerű, de frappáns válasz és kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy besegítse a nőt. Marguerite Krux közelebb lépett és talán a jó bor hatására felbátorodva egy csábító pillantás kíséretében tovább kérdezett.

„És mit súg még az a szimat?"

A válasz nem más, mint egy lágy, meghitt csók volt. Nem olyan mint a korábbi, hanem sokkal nyugodtam, biztonságosabb. Valami, amit egyikük sem tapasztalt, de mindkettőnek szüksége volt rá. Egy örökkévalóság után elválva éppen beszállni készültek, amikor Roxton hirtelen visszahúzta a nőt. Szemei végigpásztázták a környezetet, majd mikor a nő kérdőre vonta volna, csak ennyit mondott.

„El kell tűnnünk innen. Valaki hozzányúlt az autóhoz."

23. fejezet

Az események hirtelen felgyorsultak Marguerite számára. Egyik perben még szenvedélyesen csókolózott Roxtonnal, a másikban már lélekszakadva próbálta tartani az iramot a különleges ügynök rohamlépteivel, akinek marka egy kicsit sem engedett a nő kezének szorításából.

Bár nem szóltak, mégis tudták, hogy egyenesen a rendőrség felé mennek.

Csak ne lenne ilyen átkozottul kihalt az utca… Gondolta Roxton, miközben új irányt váltottak a rövidebb út reményében.

„Marguerite, van magánál telefon?"

„Igen," kapott a nő a táskája felé, és félkézzel idegesen kotorni kezdett. Köszönhetően az adrenalinnak, vagy a vak szerencsének, hamar kezébe került a szerkezet. „Megvan!"

„Rendben. Akkor most jól figyeljen rám!"

A férfi hirtelen megtorpant. Valaki egyértelműen követte őket. Amilyen hirtelen csak tudta, egy sötét kapualjba rejtőzött a nővel, aki már szinte remegett.

„Bármi történjék is, mindig legyen magánál a telefon bekapcsolva. Értette?"

Ő kérdés nélkül bólintott.

„Rendben. Most pedig, kilépünk és futni fogunk a sugárútig. A tömegben nem eshet bajunk."

Egy újabb bólintás, egy biztonságot jelentő kézszorítás és a pár akcióba lendült.

A gyors léptek zaja csak fokozta a feszült hangulatot. Minden egyes lépés közelebb vitte őket az ismeretlen veszélytől való szabaduláshoz, de a pár méteres távolság mérföldeknek tűnt.

Ekkor tompa puffanás hallatszott, és Marguerite kezét elengedte az erős férfi szorítás. Mire visszanézett, Roxton a földön feküdt, mozdulatlanul.

„John!" Reflex-szerűen térdelt le mellé, de hiába élesztgette, nem moccant, csak a mellkasán lévő vörös folt nőtt megállás nélkül. Kezében a telefonnal, az első számot hívta amit tudott.

„Redgrave!" Jött a hang a másik oldalról.

„Johnt meglőtték és nem mozdul. Nem vagyunk egyedül. Richard…" Zokogta a nő a telefonba.

„Nyugodjon meg Marguerite!" Redgrave nyomozó eltökélt hangja nem tűrt ellentmondást és hidegfejjel próbálta uralni az uralhatatlan helyzetet. „Csak ne pánikoljon! Mondja meg, hogy hol van! Ott van még, Marguerite? Marguerite!"

De választ nem kapott. A mobiltelefon ott feküdt egy sötét utca kövén és John R. Roxton különleges ügynök csorgó vére lassan elérte, hogy végzetes színűre fesse…

24. fejezet

Redgrave nyomozó dolgozószobája lassan kezdett Charlotte második otthonává válni. Ki tudja hányadszor dőlt le a kiült kanapéra egy rövidke alvásra és már fióknyitogatás nélkül tudta, hogy találja egy jó kávé vagy tea hozzávalóit.

Most is egy jól megérdemelt alvásból kezdett felébredni. Kinyitotta a szemét és rögtön szerelme tekintetével találkozott.

„Jól aludtál?" Kérdezte Richard, miközben letettel a papírt amiket tanulmányozott, hogy kedvese arcáról pár kósza hajtincset félresöpörjön.

Charlotte érezte, hogy nyaka kicsit begörcsölt, de elmosolyodott.

„Az ébredés jobb volt."

A szívmelengető válasznak egy lágy szerelmes csók volt a jutalma, ami valószínűleg még most is tartana, ha a nyomozó telefonja meg nem csörren.

„Redgrave." Mordult bele, leplezetlenül zaklatott hangon.

Bár Charlotte nem hallotta, miről van szó, a férfi arcáról semmi jó nem volt leolvasható. A nyomozó felpattant és a lehető leghatározottabb hangszínén folytatta.

„Nyugodjon meg Marguerite! Csak ne pánikoljon! Mondja meg, hogy hol van! Ott van még, Marguerite? Marguerite!"

A válasz nem elégíthette ki, mert Richard Redgrave kivágta irodája ajtaját és ellentmondást nem tűrően kiosztotta a parancsokat.

„Azonnal nyomozzák le Marguerite Krux telefonját. Tudni akarom, hogy most hol van értettem?"

Az ajtó újra becsapódott , de addigra a nyomozó már az íróasztal telefonján beszélt.

„Kész van már a DNS vizsgálat? Az sok. Annyi időnk nincs. Maximum fél óra."

A telefont megint letette, de az szinte abban a pillanatban csöngött.

„Küldjenek oda egy mentőkocsit és egy egységet. Én is azonnal ott leszek."

Charlottenak nem kellett kérdeznie, minden benne volt Richard arckifejezésében. A lány megvárta, amíg felveszi a zakóját, aztán egyszerűen odasímult hozzá és megcsókolta.

„Légy nagyon óvatos."

25. fejezet

A megszokottan rendőr és mentőautóktól megvilágított helyszín olyan idegességgel töltötte el Redgrave nyomozót mint még soha. „Ne megint! Ne engedd, hogy ő legyen a negyedik!" A hirtelen fékezéssel leradírozta öreg autója gumiait és kivágva az ajtót, rohant a mentőautóhoz. A látvány borzalmas volt.

Egy csoport mentős orvos és szanitéc egy alak körül sürgölődött és nem engedték közelebb, amíg idegesen fel nem mutatta a jelvényét.

„Redgrave nyomozó. Mi történt?"

„Lőtt seb. Sok vért veszített, az állapota kritikus. Nincs magánál." Mondta az orvos, még mindig háttal neki. Richard épp azon volt, hogy tovább kérdezzen, amikor végre ő is teret kapott a beteghez.

„Roxton." Mondta összeszorított torokkal, amikor megpillantotta vérbefagyott kollégáját. A látvány sokkolta. Mielőtt észbekaphatott volna, a mentő ajtaja becsapódott élőtte és csak a sötétben elvesző kék fények és a sziréna hangja maradt hátra.

Finnegan zászlós maga sem tutda mennyi idő tért magához. A legutolsó amire emlékezett, olyan élmény volt amit soha életében nem fog elfelejteni. Vér ízét érezte a szájában és kemény megpróbáltatás volt kinyitnia duzzadt szemeit, hogy szemre vehesse a környezetét.

Szerencsére egyedül volt. De nem tudta mióta és meddig marad ez így. Idegesn rándult, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy saját bilincsei mégjobban csuklójába hasísanak.

„A nyomorult." Szitkozódott, majd tovább gondolkodott. A saját bilincsei! A kulcsok pedig a farzsebében voltak. Vajon átkutatta, megtalálta? Lehet-e ekkora mázlista egyáltalán?

A hirtelen reménysugárnak azonban nem örvendezhetett sokáig, mert lépteket hallott. Ha bejön és ébren találja, vagy elkábítja, vagy megint kábultra veri. Ennek tudatában nem kellett sok idő, hogy rájöjjön, jobb, ha kábultnak tetteti magát.

Az ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt és fogvatartója lépteit hallotta. Valami súlyosat cipelt, mert enyhén zilált, és letette mellé a földre. Nagy erőfeszítésbe került nem kinyitni a szemeit, és most még jobban akarta, hogy végre magára maradjon.

„Na kis Csipkerózsika!" Sziszegte a fülébe a hang, de csodával határos módon ennek ellenére tartani tudta magát az ájult nő szerepéhez. „Kis meglepetésbn lesz részed, ha felébredsz." A kijelentést beteg kuncogás követte, majd léptek és ajtócsapódás.

Még percekkel azután, hogy magára maradt, nem merte kinyitni a szemeit. Félt a látványtól, ami fogadhatja. Végül mégis minden bátorságát összeszedte és megtette.

Kis megkönnyebbülés fogta el, amikor nem emberi holttestet, vagy még annál is borzalmasabbat fedezett fel maga mellett, de azért ez sem töltötte el örömmel.

„Miss Krux?" Suttogta valószínűleg csak magának.

26. fejezet

A laboratóriumban tartózkodók társasága egy kupacba sereglett. Ned, Veronica és professzor Challenger egy emberként bámulták a számítógép képernyőjét, így észre sem vették, hogy valaki belépett.

„Van már eredmény?"

A kérdés váratlanul érte őket és szinte egyszerre fordultak meg, hogy szemrehányó pillantást vessenek az őket ijesztgető Charlotte Dunn-ra. Válaszra csupán Veonica méltatta.

„Nincs, de mindannyiunk testi épsége érdekében máskor adj ki valamilyen hangot, ha közelítesz."

A lány bólintott, éd tovább kérdezősködött.

„Hol tartunk?"

Még mielőtt Challenger professzor részletes és valószínűleg hosszú magyarázatba merülhetett volna, Ned Malone szólalt meg.

„A mintát betápláltuk, most összehasonlítjuk az adatbázisban lévőkkel, hátha szerencsénk van."

„Hogy érti, hogy szerencse?"

„Ha valaha szükség volt a mintájára és tárolták."

„Ez azt jelenti, hogy csak egy meghatározott körből válogathatunk?"

„Pontosan."

A további kérdéseknek a számítógép sípoló képernyője vetett véget.

„Nem talált egyezést." Sóhajtott Veronica.

„Akkor mit tehetünk?" Kérdezte Charlotte

0

„Nem sokat, mondhatni semmit. Beigazolódott, amitől Richard tartott." Felet újra Ned. "Azt mondta, valószínűleg az emberünk büntetlen, tehát a bűnügyi nyilvántartásban sose fogjuk megtalálni."

„Lehet még egy kérdésem?"

„Miért is ne? Nincs más dolgunk… Morgott a porfesszor."

„Van más nyilvántartás is?"

A három profi döbbenten nézett Charlotte-ra.

„Professzor." Fordult Ned a számítógép felé. „Futtassa le a rendőri állomány személyes mintáin is."

„De Ned… ehhez engedély kell…"

„Megcsináljam én?" Vágott közbe Veronica.

Választ nem kapott, csak egy fintort és a gép újra mozgásba lendült. Az elkövetkező percet síri csöndben várták végig, egészen a számítógép megváltó kis pittyenéséig.

A képernyő közepén egy kis felirat villogott:

„Talált Egyezés„ (match found)

27 fejezet

„Miss Krux! Miss Krux!"

Marguerite halvány ködön keresztül, mintha hallani vélte volna a nevét. De olyan távoli, olyan messzi, és olyan fájdalmasnak tűnt kinyitni a szemét… Miért nem hagyják aludni? Aztán kis szünet után megint hallott valamit, majd egy erősebb rúgást érezvén a karján, jobbnak látta megkűzdeni a ködfelhővel és felébredni.

Az első, amit bár homályosan, de megpillantott egy sötét árny volt vagy talán kettő? Nem, határozottan egy, ráadásul furcsán megkötözve.

„Finnegan?" Nyögte ki végül.

„Miss Krux, szerencse, hogy felébredt!" Válaszolta a lány.

„Hol vagyok?" Nézett szét a nő.

„A legfontosabb, hogy hogy jutunk ki." Javította ki Finnegan.

„Minden ötletre vevő vagyok."

„Maga nincs megkötözve. Elég sok cloroformot kaphatottt, hogy azt higgye, hogy nem ébred fel hamar."

„Talán így is lett volna, ha nem rúg belém." Hogy szavait bizonygassa, fájós karját dörzsölgette Marguerite.

„Sajnálom, szükéghelyzet volt. Most kérem, szabadítson ki. A kulcsok a farzsebemben vannak, ha minden igaz."

Marguerite lassan felkelt és a zászlós alakjának hátát próbálta megkeresni. A sötétben nem volt egyszerű dolga, csak kevés árnyék árulkodott a pozíciójáról. Amikor feladata sikeresnek látszott, halk szisszenést hallott.

„Zászlós, jól van?" Kérdezte kissé aggódóan.

„Mondjuk, hogy még élek."

A kétértelmű megjegyzést az ügyésznő csak egy gyanús szájelhúzással vette tudomásul, ami amúgy sem látszott.

Tekintettel a lány előző reakciójára, óvatosabban nyúlt hozzá és próbálta kitapogatni a zsebeit.

A levegő megtelt feszültséggel, mindaddig, amíg egy nagy sóhajjal Marguerite ki nem nyögte a felszabadító szavakat:

„Megvan."

Amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett az adott körülmények között és a nő remegő kezeivel, ki is szabadította. Finnegan zászlós lábán lévő kötés már szintén nem jelentett problémát.

„Mi a további teeandő?" Kérdeze Marguerite, amint felállt.

„Megvárjuk, míg kinyitja az a..." A mondatát nem tudta befejezni, mert a földre zuhant az első próbálkozásánál, hogy felálljon.

Ebben a pillanatban léptek hallatszottak és valaki az ajtóhoz ért. Minden lelassulni látszott és semelyikük nem tudta, hogy mitévő legyen. A kilincs lassan lenyomódott, az ajó résznyire kitárult, majd hirtelen csengő hang megzavart mindent. Az ajtó viszacsukódott, a kulcs fordult a zárban és a két nő mozdulatlanul maradt a sötét szoba padlóján.

28. fejezet

Richard Redgrave megszállottan hajtott keresztül a városon. A cél a szeme elött lebegett és minden perc drága volt. Hiába könyörgött Charlotte a telefonba, hogy várja meg az erősítést, két kollégájának az élete forgott kockán és a tehetetlen düh, hogy a harmadikon nem segített, csak fokozta ezt az érzést.

A helyszínen nem talált semmit Roxton vérén és az elhajított telefonon kívül, de a hívás, amit kapott, minden kérdésre választ adott. Hogy lehetett ilyen őrült? Hiszen végig ott volt a közelükben és nem vette észre. Kész csoda, hogy nem ártott még ennél is többet, hiszen megtehette volna. Challenger és Ned hamar utánajártak, hol tarthatja fogva a lányokat és Richard abban a pillanatban gondolkodás nélkül kocsiba vágódott.

Éles fékcsikorgással állt meg a ház előtt, és mivel fényeket látott, a bejárati ajtóhoz ment, hogy becsöngessen. Az azt követő 3 másodperc egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt és bár tudta, hogy cselekedetei nem tervezettek, mégis csakis az ösztöneire hallgatott.

Az ajtó másik oldaláról lépteket hallott, majd lenyomódott a kilincs és az ajtó kinyílt.

Charlotte Dunn úgy érezte magát, mintha egy méhkas kellős közepén állna. Az egyszerre futó rendőri egységek és kommandósok rendezettsége számára káoszt jelentettek, és nem tudta hol van, mit csinál. Mire kettőig elszámolhatott volna, már azon kapta mágát, hogy Veronicával és egy elég dühös Neddel egy autóban siet Richardhoz…

Richard… Mi lehet most vele? Adja az Ég, hogy ne legyen semmi baja… A gondolat, hogy arra a sorsra jut, mint Roxton, élet-halál között a kórházban, soha nem élt rettegéssel töltötte el. A legjobban az bántotta, hogy tudta, Nednek igaza van, és semmi esélyük, hogy megelőzzék, mielőtt egyedül berontana az oroszlán barlangjába…

Megierite és Finnegan zászlós kiheverve az imént rázós élményt, hamar munkához láttak, hogy kijussanak zárkájukból. A körülmények nem voltak rózsásak, még ha a szobából ki is törnek, a ház és mag a környék is ismeretlen lehet… Segítségre pedig kevés esélyük volt.

„Mit tegyünk most?" Kérdezte Marguerite, miközben a zászlóst talpra segítette.

Ki kell nyitnunk a zárat. Azt hiszem egy pincében lehetünk, remélhetőleg nem lesz feltűnő, ha a zárral babrálunk."

„Lehet. A falak vizesek, és hidegebb is van."

„Jó megfigyelő, Miss Krux."

„Csak született túlélő."

„Adjon egy hajcsattot."

Nyújtotta a kezét a zászlós, és Marguerite szeme felcsillant. A lány minden erejét összeszedte, hogy az egyszerű, ámde trükkös zárat megszelídítse és a következő pár perc kínos csöndben telt, egészen a kis kattanó hangig.

„Éljen a szabadság." Sóhajtotta Miss Krux, korántsem felszabadult arccal.

29 fejezet

Redgrave nyomozó megszállottan figyelte az ajtót maga elött, szinte szugerálta, hogy kinyíljon. Minden érzéke kiéleződött, minden idegszálával a következő pillanatokra koncentrált, míg végül lépteket hallott ás az ajtó kinyílt.

Ez nem a nyugodt beszélgetések ideje volt, annak az ideje már rég lejárt. A cél világos volt, és az eszközök szentesíttettek. Amint az ajtó résnyire tágult, Ricard berúgta a mögötte gyanútlanul álló alakot pillnatnyilag kizökkentve az egyensúlyából. Ezt kihasználva nem kellett több, csak egy jól irányzott ütés az állára, hogy földre terüljön.

„Redgrave…megőrült…" Nyöszörögte a földön fekvő férfi a felette tornyosulóra sandítva.

„Most megvagy Avery, te szemétláda…" Morogta vérbe forgó szemekkel a nyomozó.

„Nem tudom miről beszél" Folytatta Avery Burton, kissé összeszedettebben, de a földön. „Remélem van házkutatási parancsod, vagy bármilyen bizonyítékod…"

A lekezelő mosoly, amely elterült az arcán újabb ütést ingelt, de mielőtt Richard hallgathatott volna brutális énjére, az előszobába vezető egyik ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt. Kihasználva a nyomozó figyelmének rövid elterelődését, Avery egy jól irányzott csellel kirúgta Richard lábát és felugorván a földről futásnak eredt.

Redgrave a nyomában volt amint csak tudott, röviden konstatálva az ajtóban álló Marguerite Kruxt és a mögötte támaszkodó Finnegan zászlóst.

„Rádión szóljanak be az örsre!" Kiáltotta a férfi, miközben elhaladt mellettük.

A tudat, hogy minkettejüket életben találta nagyobb lendületet adott, mint hitte. A különös kegyetlenségéről híres sorozatgyilkos egyenesen a sikátorokba menekült üldözője elől.

Normális esetben ez biztos siker eltt volna, de az elszántság és a személyes bosszú többet adott Richardnak, mint ezer kutyás nyomkövető vagy radar.

Amint meghallotta a DNS azonosítás eredményét, az egész kép, az elmúlt hetek történései, mint egy puzzle ezernyi apró darabja kerültek összhangba. Tudta, hogy valaki a közelből játszott velük, mint macska az egérrel, de hogy pont a mintazsaru Avery, az több volt, mint amit el tudott volna képzelni. Minden eszköze megvolt hozzá, és mindent ki is használt.

Érelmet nyert, hogy miért rabolta el Finnegant és az is, miért sündörgött Charlotte körül.

Talán ez bosszanotta a legjobban. Ha belegondolt, mennyi alkalma lehetett volna, hogy szinte a szeme elől rabolja el a lányt, aki iránt olyat érzet, amint azelőtt még soha, hátborzongató érzéssel töltötte el…

Az egyik kuka mögött apró zajt észlelt. Megfordul és lőtt. Egy macska ugrott ki. Óvatosan tovább haladt, pisztolyt erőssen szorítva. Szinte hallotta a fülében lüktető vért. Mindent hallott, mindent észlelt, és minderre most nagyon nagy szüksége volt.

30 fejezet

Richard fegyverét biztosan fodva, óvatos léptekkel haladt a szűk utca pislákoló lámpafényében. Minden idegszálával koncentrált, nem is érdekelte, hogy a fejére ért ütés miatt kis vér serkent ki a homlokán. Csak egy cél volt, megtalálni a prédáját.

„Hol vagy Avery? Mi van, csak gyenge nőkkel mersz kiállni, te patkány?" Kérdezte provokáló hangon.

Ekkor egy alak megjelent a sötétből vele szemben és félig a lámpafénybe lépett.

„Azért vagy most itt? Azokért a kis… a kis nőcskékért?" nevetett gúnyosan. „Egyik se ért semmit. Élvezet volt minden fájdalmas grimaszuk és könnycseppjeik, a fájdalomtól áthatott könyörgéseik."

„Beteg vagy." Válaszolt undorral.

„De az is lehet, hogy csak az egyik nőcske miatt üldözöl. Igen, igen, az a kis Charlotte… „ Richard még erősebben megmarkolta a pisztolyát, de az eltorzult arc csak ingerelte a gyilkost."Feltűnően jó az ízlésed. De én láttam meg előbb. Azért ne aggódj, jól megleszünk mi ketten." Mosolygott.

„Add meg magad!" Szólította fel a nyomozó, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, és eközben őszintén kívánta, hogy ellensége olyat tegyen, ami okot adhat rá, hogy meghúzza a ravaszt.

„Élvezni fogom a kicsikét!" Kacagott fel, a karja fellendült és lőtt.

Senki nem hitte volna hogy az amúgy nyugodt termésetű Ned Malone úgy tid vezetni, mint egy megszállott. A sebességkorlátozást jócskán túllépve szelte át a várost a szürke Toyota és vitte utasait a cél felé. Charlotte Dunnnak annak ellenére, hogy egyfolytában Richardért aggódott, megfordult a fejében, hogy vajon csak Ned jogosítványát fogják bevonni, vagy Veronicáét és az övét sem kímélik.

De a helyzet komoly volt. Minden perc számított és senki sem hibáztathatta az ingerült újságírót, amikor leradírozva a masszív autó kerekeit állt meg Richard kocsija mögött.

Mindhárman egyszerre pattantak ki az autóbólés a nyitott bejárati jtó felé futottak. Alig értek oda és ,áris két ismerős arc jelent meg. Márguerite támogatta a zászlóst, aki igencsak rossz állapotban volt. A szőke lánynak éppen annyi ereje volt, hogy még egyet lépjen, kielőtt Ned karjaiba zuhan a fájdalomtól és kimerültségtől.

„Minden egy pillanat alatt történt. Amikor kinyitottuk az ajtót, kihasználta, hogy elterelődött a figyelme és Avery rávettte magát a nyomozóra. Aztán dulakodtak és Rihard elrohant." Alány mély levegőt vett, hogy folytassa. „ A nyomozó utána ment."

Marguerite nem lett volna Marguerite, ha nem harsány hangon követelőzik információkért.

„Mi történt? Hol van Roxton? Hogy találtak meg?"

Veronica szívesen felelt volna minde kérdésre akár egyszerre is, de Charlotte újabb kérdéssel vágott közbe.

„Hogy van Richard?"

Válaszát egy hangos pisztolylövés adta meg. Mindenki megremegett, kivéve Charlotte-ot, aki gondolkodás nékül rohant a hang irányába. Veronicának ideje sem volt visszatatani, ezért nem tehetett mást, mint szó nélkül kézbevette szolgálati fegyverét és utána ment.

A feldúlt lány megszállottan rohant. Nem tudta mit fog találni és rettegett attól amit találhat, de mégis meg akarta találni, mert egetlen dolog, ami most érdekelte, az volt, hogy kitalálja, megtalálja és épségben találja azt az embert aki őt megtalálta.

De amit látott, az úgy érezte, darabokra töri a szívét. Egy alak feküdt a ház mögötti sikátorban, mozdulatlanul, fegyverrel kezében, Charlottenak nem kellett több egy pillantásnák, hogy felismerje:

„Richard!"

31. fejezet

„Richard! Richard!" Térdelt Charlotte a fekvő alakhoz észre sem véve a mögötte fegyverrel kezében befutó Veronicát. A lány zokogni kezdett amikor meglátta a véres sebet a férfi fején. Remegő kezekkel nyúlt felé, miközben könnyeitől szinte alig látott.

„Kérlek, ébredj fel! Könyörgök!"

A világ, az a kegyetlen világ összetörött és vele együtt összetört Charlotte Dunn is. Megszűnt minden létezni, mert ő nem létezett. A lány dühot és keserűséget érzett a mostoha sors iránt, amely alighogy megadta, rögtön el is vette szerelmét. Kívánságok ezrei siklottak a fülében: Bárcsak ne történt volne ez! Bárcsak több idő lett volna! Bárcsak többször mondhatta volna, hogy szereti! Bárcsak felébredt volna!

„Kérlek ébredj fel!"

„Jól van, ha csak ez a kívánsága a hölgynek." Jött a megváltó hang. Richard kinyitotta a szemét és egy fáradt mosollal az arcán felült, hogy kezével letörölje a friss könnyeket.

A lány egy percig mozdulatlanul nézett. Az egész olyan álomszerű volt. A végső kétségbeesésből a hatalmas boldogságig emelkedett és nem tudta, vajon hol kezdődik a valóság és hol a képzelet. Egyáltalán lehetséges-e hogy mindez megtörtént. A néma, hitetlenkedő csendet végül egy mélyről jövő kijelentéssel szafította meg.

„Szeretlek"

És azzal a hévvel megcsókolta. Ebben a csókban benne volt minden. A boldogság, a felszabadultság, a megbánás, a köszönet, az őszinteség, de legfőképpen a szerelem.

A hosszú, felemelő és megtisztító, könnyes csókot követő pillanatot Veronica érces hangja törte meg.

„Hé, Rómeó! Ahogy elnézem, Jágónak vége."

És igaza volt. A szőke nő a lábai előtt heverő mozdulatlan testet noszogattamég mindig fegyverrel a kezében, majd leguggolván, hogy kitapintsa pulzusát kijelentette:

„Vége"

A villózó mentőautók hamar megérkeztek a többi rendőrrel együtt. Veronica és Ned a helyszínen maradtak, de Richard minden ellenkzése ellenére egy mentőautóban találta magát útban a kórház felé, Marguerite-tel és Veronicával. Talán nem is bánta annyira, hiszen Charlotte nem engedett a keze szorításából.

Veronica nekiállt végezni a munkáját. Látszólag nem volt nehéz dolga. Két golyót talált a sikátorban, az egyik amelyet Richard lőtt ki egy macskára, a másikat ami súrolta az ő fejét. Szinte egy hajszállal kerülte el a nyomozót, míg az ő második lövése végzetes volt. Egyenesen a szíve közepébe lőtt, oda, ahonnan minden probléma eredt, amely minden erőszak és rémálom forrása volt, oda ahol a vörös rúzsos gyilkos megszületett.

32. fejezet

Alig pár lépésre volt az ajtótól, amikor egy halk, de jellegzetes hang a nevén szólította.

„Marguerite!"

A nő megfordult és egy pillanatra látszani engedte az a felszabadultságot, amit a látvány ébresztett benne. Annyi átvirrasztott kétségek között töltött óra után Roxton Ügynök fakó arca végre életről árulkodott. Marguerite sosem hitte volna, hogy az az idegesítő kaján vigyor így fog hiányozni, még rövid ismeretségük ellenére is, mint amikor csövekkel teleaggatva feküdt a komor kórházi szobában.

Ha nincs Ned, szinte lehetetlen lett volna, hogy hazamenjen aludni. Folyton csak az járt az eszében, vajon lesz-e még lehetősége beszélni vele, kimondani azt amit annyira akart:

„Köszönöm"

A férfi arcára pillanatnyi értetlenség ült ki.

„Tessék?"

A nő hosszú idő óta először nem tudott uralkodni a szaain és ez őt is meglepte. Magyarázata is elég hevenyészet lett:

„Köszönöm, amit aznap éjszaka tett."

„Oh!" Vonta össze a szemööldökét, és megpróbált felülni, de a fájdalommiatt visszacsúszott. Miss Krux azonnal mellette termett , hogy segítsen. „ Örülök, hogy áldozatom nem volt hiába való, my lady." Válaszolt miután mindketten kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek.

„Ami azt illeti, hős lovagom, sajnos a gyilkos nem csúszott el a vérén é törte ki a nyakát, de végül sikerült kézre keríteni." Válaszolt megkönnyebbülten a tőle megszokott szarkazmussal az ügyésznő.

„Én nem is arra értettem. Az érte meg, hogy élvezhettem, ahogy gondoskodik rólam."

A megdöbbentő mondatra aligha reagálhatott a sötét hajú szépdég, mert az ajtó nyílt és egész csapatnyi ember áramlott be.

„ Veronica, kérlek vedd már el ezt a virágcsokrot, olyan esetlenül áll a kezemben." Morcoskodott Ned, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót.

„Ha talán többször hoznál nekem virágot, lenne benned gyakorlatod." A szőke nő, mint egy hadsereg parancsnoka úgy vonult be.

„ Látom nem mi vagyunk az elsők vonta le a következtetést Finnegan zászlós, aki egy járókerettel sántikált beljebb. Egy fejbiccentéssel meg is köszönte malone-nak, hogy még mindig tartotta az ajtót.

„Csak óvatosan kedvesem! Nehogy megerőltesse magát!" Challenger professor egy többszörös apa rutinjával irányította a fiatal rendőrlányt, majd egy kényelmes fotelbe ültette.

„ Jó napot John!" Lépett be Charlotte széles mosollyal az arcán. Olyan jó újra ébren látni. És ezzel egy puszit nyomott a férfi arcára.

„Hey! Mi folyik itt!" Jelent meg Richard. „Csak egy pillanatra fordítok hátat és a szerelmemet már el is csábította egy öltönyös FBI ügynök." A fiú viccelődő féltényenységgel húzta magához barátnőjét, hogy egy lágy rövid csókot adjon neki. „ Na nem bánom, most az egyszer megbocsátok!"

A kis színjátékon mindenki jót mosolygott és hamarosan Roxton különleges ügynök ha akarta ha nem, hamar be lett avatva az ügy minden részletébe.

„Kíváncsi lennék, mi lehet most Tribune sheriffel?" Tette fel a költői kérdést.

„Mi sem könnyebb ennél" Derült fel Ned és bekapcsolta a televíziót

A képernyőn a sajtótájékoztató jelent meg, ahol a sheriff vakuk fényében és kérdések özönében sütkérezett. A szobában tartózkodók uralkodni tudtak nevetésükön, egészen addig amíg az utolsó mondat el nem hangzott:

„Hát így történt hogy az én irányításom alatt kézre kerítettük a vörös rúzsos gyilkost."

vége


End file.
